


We'll Protect Each Other

by SpillingInkOnPaper



Series: Protect [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: And angst, And violence, Childhood Friends, Complete, Depression, Everybody Lives, Extended Families, Heidi is BA, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Write This Instead of Sleep, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, LGBTQ+ characters, Multi, My First Fanfic, Self-Harm, Slowish burn?, Spouse Abuse, Tree Bros, Tree Climbing, and give Connor a middle name, but - Freeform, but i'm warning you think twice, but only for like two chapters, don't do drugs, don't selfharm, google translate french, i had to name Evan's dad, i own next to nothing, i'm bad at things, its angst, rated for language, slight child abuse?, sort of, they're cute kids, you can read it if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 26,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillingInkOnPaper/pseuds/SpillingInkOnPaper
Summary: Evan and Connor live next door to each other... for like three days. Then the Murphy's find out what a b*st*rd Gavin (Evan's father) is and open their home to him. Most of the fic Evan and Connor live together. Read it and you'll know what I'm talking about. but only if you want toI suck at summaries ;P but i think(?) my writing is betteralmost finished





	1. Meeting Connor Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except the plot. Maybe I don't even own the plot. No beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Um, Evan is moving into his new house and goes into the backyard to avoid another fight between his parents. Connor sneaks over to meet his new neighbor.

“Here we are Ev, what do you think?” Heidi asked, kneeling next to her quiet six-year-old.

The little blonde looked up at the single story stone house. It looked cool, kinda like a tiny castle. Maybe it would be safe like a castle.

Evan Hansen, with blonde hair that clung to his head like it was soaked, simply grabbed his mother’s hand and nodded.

“Come on Heidi, stop babying him. Evan speak up,” a brown haired man snapped from behind the blondes. 

Evan flinched, moving just an inch closer to his mother.

“Evan, how about you go check out the backyard.” Heidi said, her voice strained. 

Sensing another fight, Evan eagerly raced around to the gate he had spotted. After fumbling with the latch, he entered his new back yard. 

The grass brushed just below his chest, forcing Evan to wade through the lush carpet. In the farthest corner there was a large birch tree surrounded by a scraggly bush with wilted flowers falling off it. Evan walked over to the big stone next to our new house and leaned against the big door. 

 

(I can’t third person but tell me if you think that’s better then my first person and I’ll possibly try)

 

I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face in them. Dad was yelling but I couldn’t hear Mommy’s softer voice.

“Why are you crying?”

I jerked away from the voice, trying to stop my tears.

Next to me crouched a boy. 

Well, maybe it was a boy. I’d never seen a boy with hair that long. I decided that the kid was a boy when I saw his bare feet. Girls didn’t like going around with no shoes.

I looked back up into the his worried blue eyes. “Is it cause that man is yelling?” the dotted - no, freckled - boy asked, showing both his missing front tooth and his chipped one. I just stayed still. Maybe he would leave. But then I would be alone again. I didn’t really want to be alone right now. “My name is Connor Murphy and I’ll protect you,” he announced leaning closer.

I frowned. Only princesses were protected. “I’m not a princess, I don’t need to be protected!” 

Connor gave me the same look Mommy gives me when I used to ask where Dad went. 

“Maybe you’re not a princess but everyone needs to be protected sometimes,” Connor said. 

“Oh.” I didn’t know what to say to that. Dad had always told me that men protect.

Connor wiggled next to me when a door opened and closed, barely being heard over my dad’s yelling. 

“Evan, can I stay with you for a little bit?” he asked, sounding a little scared.

I looked at him. Everyone needs to be protected sometimes. Maybe this was one of those times for Connor.

I crawled over and put my arms around him. “Can we protect each other?” I asked the stiff boy in my arms.

Connor relaxed a little bit, hugging me back. “Yeah. We can do that.”

I smiled and felt his long brown hair. “But maybe you can be a princesses sometimes,” I teased.

Connor laughed. “I like pretending to be a princess. Zoe and I play princesses a lot.” 

“Connor!”

Connor sagged into my side.

“Connor get back here right now!”

He didn’t pull away and I didn’t want to let go first but I didn’t want to get my new friend in trouble. Wait, were we friends? 

“Connor, do you have to go?” I asked.

He mumbled something into my big jacket.

“Connor Murphy you better not be in the neighbors yard. Leave them alone!” I looked up and saw an angry grandfather looking man peering through a hole in the fence.

“Connor Tilman (idk, I made it up) Murphy! Get over here now!”

“Connor, I think you need to leave,” I whispered, yet I hugged Connor closer. 

Then my parents burst into the yard, since they probably heard all the yelling. “What the hell is going on here Evan?!” Dad yelled, stalking over to me and Connor. Before I could make good on my promise to protect him, Connor was torn from my grip and roughly shoved towards the fence. 

“Get your sick kid away from my son. I won’t have him turned into a fag.” Dad yelled, grabbing me roughly by the arm.

“You have no right to judge me for keeping my child happy,” a different voice shouted through the fence. 

I stared at Connor as he ran over to the hole in the fence. The grown ups were still yelling. Connor looked back at me just before he was yanked through the fence. 

I flinched when the slat was slammed back into place.

So much for making a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor gets a talking to and then attempts to talk to Evan again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I changed their ages from four to six and Zoe is five. I'm so sorry and I will be editing my first chapter so that this will be fixed. I had no clue what to name this chapter, usually this will not be the case. And Oh My GISH you guys are so awesome and encouraging that I HAD to post another chapter so soon.

CONNOR PoV:

 

I ducked my head, fists at my sides. 

“So you understand why we don’t want you to go over there?” Father asked.

“Because you don’t want me hurt,” I said.

“We’re not trying to be mean Connor, it’s for your own safety.” Mother said, picking at a beaded pillow in her lap.

“We can’t have my favorite grandson hurt!” Pa hollered from his chair. “Come here child.”

Rushing past my parents, I joined Zoe in Pa’s lap. He held me close to him and let me cry. 

Why couldn’t I be friends with Evan? He looked really nice and had held me like Pa. Maybe he didn’t know a lot but I could teach him! And he liked me being a princess. The other kids just made fun of me when Zoe and I played princesses.

“Connor, this is serious.” Father said. He still sounded… riled up, yes that’s what Pa had called it. 

“Evan wouldn’t hurt me.” I told them, wiping my face on Pa’s shirt. 

Father stopped and Mother looked… shocked, that’s the word. “Connor,” Mother said. 

She sounded like she was talking about secrets. Like the chocolate Pa gave us before dinner. Or when Father would sit in our rooms at bedtime to play on his tablet.

“Connor, sweetie, we know that Evan wouldn’t hurt you. We’re more worried about Gavin, Evan’s father,” Mother said.

I frowned and snuggled closer to Pa. “The yelling man?” Zoe reached out and grabbed my hand.

“Yes Con, now do you understand why we can’t let you hang around with Evan?” Father asked.

Not really. Evan said that he would protect me. I bolted up. I had promised to protect Evan. “But what about Evan? Won’t he get hurt if he’s around the - Gavin?”

Mother put her hands over her mouth and Father stopped again. 

“Here Zoe,” Pa said, taking Zoe off his lap. “Give me a minute with just Connor.”

Zoe stared at me before going over to Mother and Father.

Pa… adjusted me so that I looked at him. “Connie boy, We can’t do a whole lot for Evan. Now this doesn’t mean we won’t try but Evan isn’t part of our family. And we don’t know that Evan gets hurt.”

I rubbed at my hot eyes again. “B-but, will I ever play with Evan?”

Pa sighed and hugged me. I liked when Pa hugged me. He smelled nice and… warm.

“I hope that you can one day.” Pa said.

One day. That didn’t sound hopeful. “Pa, can I help Evan too?”

I heard a funny noise behind me but I focused on Pa. (The noise was Cynthia, stiffing a cry at how caring her son is.) Pa smiled. “You’re already helping Evan a lot by just wanting to help him.”

I nodded but that sounded stupid. I was going to see Evan again and I would protect him.

\--- (<\-- these are time skips)

I reached for the door knob.

“Connie?” Zoe asked. I turned and saw my little sister. She looked kinda sad. “Did you ask if you could go outside?”

I didn’t answer. If I asked then Mother or Father or Pa would come out with me and then I wouldn’t be able to see Evan. “Zoe you can’t tell Mother,” I begged. 

She frowned at me. “Mom said you can’t see Evan.”

I stuck my tongue out at her. “No, she said I can’t play with him and I’m not gunna. I’m going to talk with him. That’s not playing.”

Zoe thought about it. I could tell cause her nose… crinkled weird.

“That’s not how it works.” she said.

“Fine,” I said. “Can we ask for Oreos then?”

Zoe smiled. “Race you to the kitchen.”

\---

I huffed, pushing over my linkin log house. I could hear Evan playing in his yard, just over the fence. But I couldn’t do anything cause Mother was sitting with a book right there. Even if she wasn’t there Zoe would tell.

I glared at my sister, happily building another house for the Ninja Turtles.

I really wanted to see Evan. Hopefully he wasn’t hurt.

\---

“Father why can’t we go outside?” I asked.

“Connor,” Father said in his ‘done’ voice. “You can play in the backyard.”

“But I want to play with chalk,” I said quietly.

There was a loud crash outside and screaming. I hoped Evan was ok. The screaming stopped and a car door slammed.

“I’m going to find Pa instead,” I said, leaving.

By the time I got out would Evan remember me?

\---

“Can I go find some rolly pollies Pa?” I asked.

He gave me a hard look. “If you stay in your yard you may go outside.”

“Of course Pa! Thank you,” I crowed, grabbing my bug cage and running outside.

Now. This is the perfect time to see Evan.

I stopped in front of the fence. What if Evan wasn’t outside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, hopefully you guys liked it. Let me know how I did if you want but mostly I just want you to enjoy reading it. I'll update soon, next chapter is already started so yay.


	3. We Meet Again... sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Evan get to talk... through a fence but still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you guys are so awesome and I'm in a really good mood so I decided to post. Thank you so much! You guys are just so wonderful. I hope you enjoy.

EVAN PoV  
I chewed my crust-less sandwich and looked at the blue band aid on my toe. It felt sticky but Mommy said I couldn’t take it off.

Dad hadn’t been home for a while and Mommy was smiling a little. She was taking a test right now so I got to eat outside. 

I smiled when I saw a rolly pollie climb onto the stone near my feet. They were my favorite bugs and Mommy didn’t scream when I showed them to her. 

There was a knock and I looked around for the sound. “Evan, are you over there?” That sounded like Connor. I turned to where Dad had… fixed the fence. It didn’t really feel fixed, even if it looked ‘proper’ now. “Evan?”

I looked back at my open back door. Dad wasn’t home and Mommy would only come out if I was loud. It couldn’t hurt if I just talked to Connor through the fence. Dad wouldn’t know. 

I still didn’t move because, what if he did?

“Evan I just want to know if you’re hurt. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you.”

Connor cared? He actually meant it when he said he would protect me?

I put my sandwich down and ran over to the fence. Those words had sounded pretty final, what if he left? “Connor wait! I’m here,” I said, thumping into the fence.

That wasn’t too loud right?

“Evan! Are you ok?” Connor asked right away.

I nodded then blushed, thunking my head against the fence. He couldn’t see me. How stupid was I? “I-I’m fine. Are you okay? I haven’t seen you.”

Connor didn’t answer right away and I got a little nervous. “My parents don’t want me to play with you.”

Oh. So Connor would be like everyone else. No one else played with me. Jared did, but he was mean. He ate all of my snacks and knocked over my buildings after saying they were pretty.

“They don’t think you’re… daddy is safe. They want me safe but they aren’t helping you. Evan are you safe?” Connor asked.

I frowned. Dad was safe. He didn’t leave out sharp things. He didn’t leave candles on. Mommy was safer though. Was that what Connor meant?

“I’m safe,” I said. Then I thought of something. “Hey Connor?”

“Yes Evan?”

“How do you know my name?” Connor was quiet. “I don’t remember telling you.” I wondered if he left. “Connor?”

“Another kid’s parents were telling my Father about your family moving in. They have a son named Jared.”

So Jared had already gotten to Connor. Connor probably knew how weird and stupid I was. How I ate the cookie part of the Oreo first, how I didn’t like playing kill games, and how whenever I poured apple juice it spilled so Mommy had to buy juice boxes. How stupid I was at school.

“My Father caught me after I heard your name so I don’t know anything about you.” Connor said.

I frowned. Yeah, right. “Jared didn’t tell you anything?”

“He told me that you’re… ca-qua,” Connor huffed. “Qua-irk-y and that you like code names.”

I froze. Quirky was a lot better than stupid and was definitely Jared’s words if Connor‘s trouble pronouncing it was any hint. And Jared liked code names too, he just laughed at mine. This sounded a lot like Jared said nice things about me.

“Hey Evan?”

“Yeah Connor?”

It sounded like Connor was kicking his shoe against the fence. “Even though I’m not supposed to, do you think we can play together?”

I smiled. Connor still wanted to play with me. But there was a fence between us. “How? We can’t get through the fence now.”

“We can still play some games! Like spys!” I smiled at Connor’s excitement. “I could be on a special mission and you’re my boss and I have to tell you how everything is going!”

“I don’t have to be your boss.” I didn’t like bosses. Jared always had to play the boss and he fired me a lot. Dad said he was the boss. Teachers always complained about their bosses. “I could be your teammate on a different mission.”

“Yeah! We can be teammates because teammates protect each other and we said that we’ll protect each other!” Connor agreed.

I couldn’t stop smiling and leaned closer to the fence. If I could see Connor I think I would hug him. I had never hugged anyone who wasn’t family. Would it be the same?

“Evan what’s your code name going to be?” I wondered if Connor would make fun of my favorite name. 

“I- can I be Pine?”

Connor didn’t say anything. Of course he thought it was a stupid name. Of course. Now he thought I was stupid.

“Like a pine tree?” 

My hands curled into fists but I wasn’t mad. More scared. “Yeah.”

“That’s cool! I’m going to be… Slurpee. The cherry ones are my favorite!” Connor said. “What’s our mission today Pine?”

I smiled, “Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes I did. You get Slurpee’s or Slushys from the Murphy’s gas station and ever since I first heard Connor’s last name all I could think about was the gas station. Cherry is my favorite flavor. What about you guys? Care to share your favorite slurpee flavor?  
> I will update soon because you guys are so amazing! And if I get asked nicely I divulge spoilers ;)


	4. Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this super short thing is important. I feel bad! I get all these SUPER GREAT comments and this is what I have. I am a useless blot of ink.

EVAN PoV  
The fence was digging into me but Connor was whispering. It only made sense though, he was under attack.

“Pine, they’ve got me cornered. Send back up.” I tossed over three of the sticks Connor had told me to get. “BOOM BOOM BOOM. You did it! Now I only have one more thing to do.”

“What’s that Slurpee?” I asked, flinging sticks at my own fake enemies.

“Will you be my best friend?” I let go of my stick too soon, tossing it backwards over the fence. “Ow, was that a no?”

“What, no! I want to be your friend! I’m sorry.” I said, realizing that I had just hit Connor with a stick.

“Oh good. When you hit me I got worried. So we are best friends?”

I smiled. “Yeah, best friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT the same day as the previous chapter.   
> I will post another chapter cause I wrote like, five at 3 am this morning. I also figured out like 70% of the plot. I died when I wrote Evan accidentally hitting Connor with a stick. Thank you guys so much!!! And again, spoilers can always be coaxed out ;)


	5. Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra snacks, cunning Connor, sharing Gushers, and school questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say this again cause I'm paranoid. I don't own anything. Especially not Gushers.  
> You guys are just so cool, like seriously. If I could I would post the whole fic for you guys to enjoy. Hopefully you all will like it!

CONNOR PoV  
I watched from the doorway as Mother put away this week’s snacks. There were a lot more then I remembered. Usually I could find my favorite and just grab it but there were too many I liked. “Mother, why do we have so much food?”

Mother looked up at me and smiled. “Well, school starts soon and you’ll have friends over, not to mention with the extra excitement you’ll probably want more snacks.” 

School? Again? “I thought I was done with that. Isn’t it Zoe’s turn?”

Mother laughed. “I’m sorry Connor, you have a long time to go before you’re finished with school. But you’re right that Zoe is going to school now. You’re going into second grade and Zoe will be going into first.”

I frowned. I had a lot more school? “Is Evan going to school?” 

Mother stopped smiling. “I… I don’t know sweetie. Evan might be home schooled.”

“Can I play with Evan at school?” I asked. 

Mother looked sad now. “If… you can but-”

“Yay! Thank you Mother!” I yelled, grabbing a box of Gushers and racing off.

“Connor Tilman Murphy you bring that back right now!” I raced past Father who didn’t look up from his tablet. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I opened the box and shoved two packs under my pillow before taking a third 

“Connor,” Father said, coming into my room. He stood next to my bed and held out his hands. I gave him the box. “Pillow.” I pulled out one pack and gave it to him. “You can have that one.” And then he left.

I smiled and took out the other pack. I hope Evan likes Gushers. I grabbed my blue bucket, put Evan’s Gushers in, and then put shovels on top. I held my Gushers in my other hand. I descended the stairs and headed for the back door. 

“Where are you going Connor?” 

I turned and saw Pa. “Pa, you’re back!” I put down my things and hugged him. He was dressed fancy. Was it Flower Day already? He smiled but he still looked sad.

“That’s right, I’ve finished Flower Day.” Pa said. “But what are you doing?”

I stepped away and grabbed my things. “I’m going to play in the sandbox.”

“With Gushers?” I nodded. I hope I didn’t get caught. I ate a lot of snacks outside. Like ice pops. “If you give me a few minutes I’ll come out with you.”

I shook my head. “No thank you Pa. You don’t like this game.” And I ran to the door. I closed it and ran to the fence. Pa would come out in a few minutes so I had to give Evan his snack.   
I dumped out the shovels and held Evan’s snack with mine. I turned over the bucket and stood on it. If I went on my toes I still couldn’t see over the fence.   
“Pine? Evan? Pine Tree?” 

“Connor? What are you doing?”

“Pine! I have a snack for you. And a question.” I tossed over Evan’s Gushers. “Are you going to school?”

“Evan, we have to go buy school supplies. I don’t have all day.” 

I almost fell off my bucket when I heard Evan’s father. “I’m coming! I have to go, thank you Connor.” I jumped off my bucket, grabbed my sand toys and ran over to the sandbox. 

At least now I knew that Evan was going to school. I smiled and opened my snack. I would be able to play with Evan at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how the school system works. Home schooled you ask? Guilty. Anyway, they’re almost seven so I’m pretty sure that they should be going into second grade. I looked it up but I’m not positive. I will be doing Connor‘s printer fiasco for those of you curious. That's actually why I made them the age that they are.   
> And Connor is so cute and fun to write, though I do love Evan!


	6. First Day of School: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Evan's first morning of second grade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue when any birthdays are so i arranged them for my convenience. I probably would have done that even if I knew their actual birthdays. Um, warnings? Maybe a little. Uh, meanish Gavin (Evan's father) and implied cheating on spouse. Idk, I'm sorry for every mistake.  
> You guys are SO AMAZING THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

EVAN PoV  
Mommy wouldn’t stop messing with my backpack. And my shirt. And my hair. “Mommy,” I whined. 

“Sorry, but my little guy is growing up. Second grade! And two weeks until your birthday. I can’t believe that you’re turning seven.” Mommy said, hugging me.

“I have to get to work on time. Veronica’s replacement should be done with training and I want to get her up to date.” Dad huffed, holding open the car door but not looking up from his phone.

“Right,” Mommy said, squeezing me one last time. “Have fun but listen to your teacher. Jared will be there but play with the other kids too okay? I’m going to miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” I answered, smiling up at her.

“Let’s go,” Dad said, yanking hard on my backpack. He let go and I nearly fell but Mommy caught me. I climbed in the car and buckled, waving to Mommy as we drove off to my new school.

 

CONNOR PoV THAT SAME MORNING  
I bounced on my feet, finally letting Mother put on my backpack. “Connor, we’re late. Grab your shoes and head out to the car. I have to get my photos from the printer, just give me a minute. Ugh, today just had to be hectic.” She said, running up the stairs.

“Cynthia, I’ll take Connor. You just worry about the shoot.” Pa called.

“Oh thank God, if you could you’d be a lifesaver. They moved the meeting up two hours and taking Connor to school would’ve made me later then I’m already going to be with traffic. Thank you, and don’t worry, Larry is picking them both up.” Mother said.

“You’re welcome,” Pa said, smiling down at me, switching around my shoes. I blushed and jammed my feet into my sneakers. I was supposed to know this by now. I had worked so hard this summer to make sure I knew everything.

“Come on champ, we’ll take things at our own pace. Better to fully experience and enjoy life rather then let it pass you by because everyone else is speeding.” They sounded like wise words but I wasn’t sure. 

I followed Pa to the car and wondered if Evan knew to go at his own pace. 

\---

EVAN PoV  
I stared up at Dad talking to my teacher. They were standing pretty close and I didn’t like it. Something was off but I just couldn’t tell what. Dad had a funny smile and hadn’t looked at me once. Not since my teacher came over. Not since he told me to stay away from Connor.

“Well your son is in good hands,” she said, not looking away from Dad.

“Good to hear. See ya bucko.” And then Dad left without even a pat on the head.

My teacher crouched in front of me with a too big smile. “Alright… uh,” she froze but didn’t stop smiling. “I just realized that I didn’t catch your name.”

“Evan Hansen,” I said. “Can I go in now?”

“Sure Evan,” she said. I walked past her into the classroom and took a seat, ignoring all the excited kids around me. 

This was not going to be a good day.

 

CONNOR PoV  
“Pa, do you think Evan is here already?” I asked, holding onto his hand as he walked me to the classroom. 

He laughed. “I don’t know Connor. We didn’t see his car but that doesn’t mean anything.” I was quiet for a minute, thinking about something else.

“Pa, do you think I’ll be good this time?” He stopped and looked at me, all serious.

“I think you’ll be just fine Connor. Just remember to focus and pay attention. Don’t let Evan distract you too much.” Pa said with a smile.

I smiled back. “I won’t Pa.”

And we walked through the door.

There he was. Everyone else was moving and talking and being distracting, but Evan was sitting all nice and quiet at a desk. “Pine!” I yelled, letting go of Pa and running to him.

He stared at me, his gray eyes big. “Connor?” I hugged him and pulled away.

“I’m so glad you’re here! I was worried that you wouldn’t be. Evan can I sit next to you?” I asked. Evan stared at me and nodded. 

I dumped all my things onto the desk next to Evan and turned back to him. “Don’t I get a goodbye?” Oops, Pa.

I turned back around to Pa and hugged him. “Wait, I have to… tell Evan who you are.” I said.

“I would love to be introduced to Evan.” Pa said.

I turned to my friend. “Evan, this is my Pa. Pa, this is Evan and we protect each other.” I said proudly. Pa smiled and held out his hand to Evan.

“It’s very nice to meet you on good terms Evan. I‘m a huge fan of your stick bombs.” Pa said. Evan looked scared. I was surprised too. Pa knew? How could Pa know? He laughed. “It’s fine boys, your secret is safe with me but be careful. Hang out at school, it will be safer.” 

“O-okay,” Evan said. I grabbed his hand, glad that Pa was still letting us play at school. 

“I’m going to talk with the teacher and then I’ll head out, have a good day. It was nice meeting you Evan.” Pa said, then left to talk to a lady surrounded by parents.

I turned to Evan and grinned. “Evan, today is going to be a good day. And you know why? Because today there is no fence.”

EVAN PoV  
Connor smiled at me, showing off his missing and chipped tooth. He was holding my hand, promising that we would play as soon as class ended. Maybe today was going to be a good day. Even if I was disobeying Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this probably wasn't the best chapter. I've kinda been out of it these past two days, sorry. I have three or so chapters written so if you guys want me to post more today I could be persuaded. If you have any questions, suggestions, or feedback I'd love to hear it.


	7. First Day of School: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late and that this is so short. You amazing people deserve better.

CONNOR PoV  
“Recess everyone.”

Everyone yelled and raced out the door. Except Evan. I smiled and walked over to him; sadly I hadn‘t been able to sit next to him in this class. But someone else got there first.

“Come on Evan, let’s go. I’m not staying inside,” Jared complained, fixing his glasses. Evan’s hands played around on his desk. 

“I-I kinda wanted to wait… f-for Connor,” Evan said, ducking his head.

I grinned and stood behind Jared. “Hello Pine,” I said loudly. Maybe I could scare Jared.

Sadly, Jared didn’t jump. He just turned and stared with wide eyes. “Connor the girl? Connie Murphy?” He teased.

I frowned at the name calling. 

“Just because he has long hair doesn’t make him a girl,” Evan defended. I smiled up at him. 

Jared made a face. “Maybe, but I saw him talking with girls. Girls have cooties.”

“No they don’t, that’s just what the other boys say,’ Evan said.

Jare stuck his tongue out at Evan. “They do too.”

“My sister doesn’t have… cooties,” I said.

Jared glared at me. “She probably does, who is she?”

“Zoe Murphy, and I play with her all the time.” I said.

Jared turned to Evan. “Have you been playing with the Murphy’s? I need to know if I’m giving up my extra desserts because I’m not playing with someone who has cooties.”

My mouth hung open. Jared’s parents bribed him to play with Evan?! 

Evan didn’t frown but his eyes did. I could see that he was confused. He didn’t know who to pick. “Evan hasn’t touched me but I have played with him,” I lied, giving him a way out.

“Well, then that’s okay,” Jared said, but Evan was frowning. “Let’s go Evan.”

“No,” Evan said. Then he got down and grabbed my hand. “I like playing with Connor and his long hair is pretty.”

I smiled widely at Evan and held his hand tightly. Then - quickly so Evan wouldn‘t see - I stuck my tongue out at Jared. Evan had chosen to play with me. “We don’t even have to go outside if you don’t want to,” I said, just to prove I was better then Jared.

Evan’s smile was… blinding and I promised to protected that smile.

“Humph, fine. But if I get cooties and die, I blame you guys.” Jared said, shoving his way between us and putting an arm around both of us.

I looked at the two boys beside me and smiled when I saw them doing the same. Today would be a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, I’m sorry its not the most realistic or accurate but that’s why I’m a useless ink blob.


	8. First Day of School: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day turns sour at the end of the day. Warnings? Idk, just tread carefully. Slight mentions of abuse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, someone wanted angst and this was already written and it gets better but also worse? But you guys are amazing so I posted again. Sorry if its not quite what you wanted.   
> Warnings: slurs, angry Gavin(Evan's dad), horrible teacher, implied mentions of harassment, some other stuff maybe?

EVAN PoV  
“Bye Evan, bye Connor,” Jared said, leaving with his mom. 

“Bye,” I smiled. 

Today had been awesome. Miss Kara was just seeing what we all knew today so no trouble. Then Jared had some what accepted Connor. And playing with Connor was perfect. It was cool to see what he did when playing, instead of just hearing his voice. And a few other kids had played with us too.

I looked over and saw Connor frowning. “Connor? What’s wrong? Why are you upset?” He looked up at me, holding his backpack tighter. He hadn’t put it on yet.

“Evan, I still want to play with you but Pa said we shouldn’t play at home now.” Connor said.

Oh. “Well, we can play tomorrow.” What was I supposed to do? I never had to deal with this kind of problem.

“I know but what about when there is no school? Like the weekend.” Connor asked. 

He looked so sad I just had to do something. “We can play through the fence on the weekends.”

Connor played with his backpack. “You think we can-”

“Evan Hansen,” I looked up to see Dad, red-faced and shaking. “Just what do you think you’re doing with that… that monstrosity.” He was pointing at Connor. He said Connor was a monster. He was yelling at Connor.

“Connor is my best friend.” I said, standing closer to Connor. 

“Evan, I told you to stay away from people like him. I warned you not to play with him in the car, remember? If we were unlucky enough to have that fag in-”

“My son is not a fag, Mr. Hansen,” Connor’s Dad said. He was holding the hand of a little girl. That must be Zoe, the sister Connor told me about. She was holding a monster truck.

Dad made a growling noise and spun around to face Mr. Murphy. “What kind of a man let’s his son have long girl hair? I bet you let him play with dolls and make up too.”

Mr. Murphy glared at Dad and started walking over to Connor. “My son happens to like his hair long, and I let my son play with what ever he wants. So far he has no interest in makeup but if that develops, so be it.”

Dad was MAD. He was shaking and so, so red. Then he saw Zoe’s truck. “So you’ve corrupted both of your children! You have a boy and a girl, why are you forcing them to like the wrong toys?”

Mr. Murphy grabbed Connor’s hand. He looked at his kids. “I have done nothing to my kids. As for toys, I’ve never seen a label stating that only one gender is allowed to enjoy it. My children are happy,” Mr. Murphy looked at me before looking right at my Dad. “what about yours?”

“You son of a-”

“SIR! You are being escorted off the property for violence and disruptive behavior,” a man said as two big guards grabbed Dad like he grabbed me and dragged him away as he yelled.

Miss Kara crouched next to me and grabbed my hands. I didn’t like that. “Oh Evan, I’ll bring you home. Where do you live sweetie?”

I stared at her. She didn’t seem like she wanted to help. She was like the men that talked to Mommy. Mommy never told them where we lived.

“Why can’t my Dad bring me home?” I asked. I didn’t want to go with this women.

Miss Kara smiled. “You’re Daddy is going to see the police officers. Isn’t that so cool?”

“Miss Kara, I think you’re sugar coating this a little too much for a seven-year-old. Its never good when you need to go see the police Evan, don’t think its cool. And he isn‘t getting arrested. He simply got escorted off the property and it is just not a good idea for him to be near a child. ” Mr. Murphy said.

Miss Kara glared up at him and held my hands tighter. I tried to pull away but she was holding too tight. What did Mr. Murphy mean Dad shouldn’t be around kids? I was Dad’s kid, why did I count? Dad always said he could do what he wanted to me. That he brought me into this life and he could take me right back out.

“I think it would be best if you called Mrs. Hansen to come pick Evan up.” Mr. Murphy said.

Miss Kara frowned, looking shocked. 

“Or I can take Evan home. I happen to have a car seat that Connor just out grew. It's lucky that I haven’t dropped that off to goodwill yet isn’t it?” Mr. Murphy said, his tone calm. Actually, he had been very calm the whole time. Dad could never be that calm when someone was yelling at him.

Miss Kara smiled sweetly. “I apologize for doubting you but I think I’d better call… Mrs. Hansen.” she said it like… like I said squash. Squash was gross, I just wanted to throw it in the garbage. “You did just get in a fight with Gavin, Evan’s father.”

“Of course,” Mr. Murphy said.

Miss Kara didn’t move and neither did Mr. Murphy. The only people who moved were the other parents getting their kids. I wondered what they thought of the fight as Miss Kara called it. I didn't think it was a fight. Dad's fights meant hitting, this was just yelling.

Miss Kara finally let go and walked over to her desk. Connor rushed over and hugged me. “That was scary. I don’t think I like your dad Evan. Are you okay?” he asked pulling away but still holding my hand. 

“Y-yes, I’m not hurt.”

“That’s not what Connor meant,” Mr. Murphy said. I looked up at him. “We can see that you’re not hurt Evan, but are you scared?”

Then I cried. 

 

CONNOR PoV  
Evan was crying and nodding and squeezing my hand. I hugged him again and he held me back. Was Mr. Hansen that scary all the time? And Evan had to live with that?

“Connor, can I see Evan?” Father asked. He had let go of Zoe’s hand and was reaching for Evan.

“Do you want to see my Father?” I asked. Evan pulled away and stood in front of Father. He had stopped crying already.

Father put his hands on Evan’s shoulders. “I’m sorry Evan, but I need to ask. Does your father hurt you or your mother?”

I stared at Evan. I hoped that he said no. “No.” Maybe I hoped for the wrong thing.

Father nodded and let go of Evan. Evan stood there for a minute before he grabbed my hand. 

\---

We didn’t leave until Mrs. Hansen arrived. She looked like she had been crying and she rushed over to Evan.

“Oh my baby, are you okay? He didn’t hurt you ag-” she stopped and hugged Evan tighter. She picked him up even though he looked too big and was squirming.

“Mommy, put me down.”

She ignored him and turned to Father. “I am so, SO sorry for my husband. He… has little control.”

Then Miss Kara walked up. “Mrs. Hansen, its great to meet you. I’m so glad that you could pick Evan up. I would have dropped him off myself but as Mr. Murphy helpfully pointed out,” she glared at Father but her smile was still there, “that although I am a teacher, I don’t have a car seat.”

Mrs. Hansen gave Miss Kara a long, sad look. “I see. I apologize for taking so long I had to finish up with a patient before I could leave.”

Miss Kara’s smile dipped. “So you’re a doctor?”

“Nurse.”

The smile was back. “Oh.”

Mrs. Hansen turned back to Father. “I’m sure you’ll want something for my husband’s behavior.” Mrs. Hansen reached into her bag, still holding Evan.

“That’s not why I waited for you.” Father said. He looked over at Miss Kara. “May I walk you out?”

Mrs. Hansen put Evan down but still held his hand. She opened her mouth but closed it and nodded. Father turned to Miss Kara. “Let’s go then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad cause some people are like, "PURE" and I'm sitting here like... that's not what i planned at all. Like, this IS rated M. But i understand so i have a somewhat solution? I'll finish this arc here while they're still kids but then I'll write another installment as another fic when they're older and more angsty (and... mature) stuff can happen. I'll do two more installments. One when they're 14 and stuff and then one when they're 17 where I'll somewhat take up the plot of the musical. Comment, let me know if my plan is stupid cause idk.   
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Well Now They Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heidi is confronted by Larry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are just so flipping amazing. Like, the COMMENTS and KUDOS!!! I NEVER thought that anyone would read my fic past scoping it out much less give it kudos and so, SO many amazing comments. Its awesome and I just want to thank everyone who's even just read the fic. I wish I could do something nice for you guys. I don't deserve you guys, and yet you're here. Thank you.  
> Warnings, mentioned/implied abuse, threatening, cursing, some other stuff(?)

HEIDI PoV  
Once the kids were safely closed in the cars Larry rounded on me. “Does he beat you?”

I was silent. Why wasn’t there a map?

“Does he beat Evan?”

“Only when I’m gone and can’t protect him.” My voice sounded a lot weaker then when I imaged doing this. How the hell do you even do this? How the hell do you raise a kid? How the hell do you admit that you're husband is abusing you when he's home and cheating on you when he's not?

“You need to call the police, child services, something.”

“I know.”

“Then why haven’t you?” He snapped.

I wrapped my arms around myself. I didn’t want to just blurt everything out, to admit that I was flying blind to a random stranger and yet, here I was. “He has connections, money, it never would’ve done anything.”

“You would have at least gotten a restraining order!”

“It would ruin him and if I ruin him he will make Evan’s life a living hell!” I screamed. Then I broke down. I didn't want to. I didn't want to cry in front of a stranger and yet, I just couldn't be whole right now. “Not mine, he knows how little I care about my own life. So instead he threatens my baby. The only good thing to ever happen to me." I squeeze my eyes shut with that declaration. "He’ll ruin job interviews so I can’t provide for him. He’ll pay future peers, gangs, summer jobs, he’ll pay them to make my baby miserable. To hurt him. Hell, he pays Jared to be mean now just to keep that threat hanging over my head.”

I sobbed and shook. Larry didn’t say anything. Just let me cry for a while. I wanted to yell and ask him how his life was so perfect. 

“I will host Evan while you get this worked out. I will host you while you get this worked out. My family will be there to help make sure Evan‘s life isn‘t ruined.”

I looked up at him. Who the hell does this man think he his? The man with the perfect family, good job, amazing kids. Why on this horrible, unfair earth would he help me and my child? “Why?” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, other hand on his hip. “My son can NOT shut up about yours. My father-in-law promised the we would help you and Evan and every single day Connor asks what I did to help you guys. And every. Single. Fucking day I have to see the disappointment on his face when I tell him that I’m still working on a plan cause you just can’t lie to that kid. Not because of the baby doll eyes or some other crap, but because he gets so disappointed but he’s so understanding. I swear, that kid will get murderers to confess things they did when they were in kinder garden.”

“That sounds pretty terrible.” What else do you say to that? What do you say when someone tells you that their amazing lawyer kid is using their gift on them?

“You’re telling me. God, I am not looking forward to the teen years.”

It got quiet again and I looked back at Evan. He was staring out at us a little confused with his lip between his teeth. He always did that when he was thinking. He got it from me. He gets everything from me. That's why I carry around green apple chap-stick because that's the only one Evan will use.

I looked over at the Murphy van and saw Connor and suddenly understood. The sheer look of almost adult-like understanding coupled with the heaviness of his disappointment made me want to beg for forgiveness. And that's what solidified my decision. 

“I just want one more night with my little guy. I just need one more night. Gavin might be good but he won’t be out before midnight and I just want to have a good night with Evan before I have to see less of him. I will bring him over before ten, I promise.” I begged. I just had to have a little more time with my baby. 

Maybe I’d be able to find a map. Or just keep making it up as I go.

Yeah, that sounded more likely.

Larry nodded. “Of course, it gives us time to get a room ready for him anyway. Anything we need to keep in mind like allergies?”

I shook my head. “No food allergies and you don’t have to worry about poison ivy. It doesn’t affect him but I don’t know about bees. He’s never been stung.” They really didn't need to know all that. I doubt they had poison ivy in their house.

He nodded again, not mentioning the extra information. “Okay, any preferences?”

“He likes fruit, peanut butter, and broccoli. He likes that they’re mini trees.” I smiled. Evan and his trees. But again, too much information. I should've just said broccoli.

“Trees, I think Connor let something slip about that yes. Well, have a good night with your boy and we will see you tonight.” Larry said. 

“Thank you, I,” I shook my head. “I don’t’ know what I would’ve done if-” If I never found a way, a map, a clue. I sure as hell needed one.

“Just focus on making a better situation for Evan.”

I nodded as he got in his car. I glanced back at Connor and he had a small smile, though the weight of his gaze was just as heavy. 

I turned to my own car, and the child in it. I opened my door and slid in. “Mommy?”

“Evan, sweetheart, what do you want for dinner? What ever you want, nothing is off limits. Tonight is all about you.” I said, looking at him with the rear-view mirror.

“Can… can we have Wendy’s?”

I smiled. “You want the chicken nuggets and a vanilla frosty right?” He smiled and nodded.

“Please.”

“Sure thing Ev.”

How long could I fly blind for?

\---

I stroked Evan’s hair as he slept next to me on the couch. We had a good time. I made him laugh so hard he spit out a mouthful of frosty on the lady refilling my drink. I gave him his birthday present roller blades early and helped him stumble around for a while before we came in and watched The Incredibles. He fell asleep as the credits rolled, allowing me to slip away and pack him a bag.

“Evan, baby, you need to wake up,” I cooed, rubbing his back.

“Ngh,”

I smiled and picked him up. “No mommy stop!” he yelled, jerking awake. I ignored him and hoisted him over my shoulder before dumping him onto the couch again. I attack him with tickles before he can move.

“No, stop, get off, nnooo!” he shrieked, kicking and scrambling to get away but I didn’t stop until I saw the joyful tears.

We giggled and I scooped him up in a hug. “I love you Evan.” I said. Then I pulled away. “I… have some news.”

He frowned and sat back on the couch. “Good news or bad news?”

“Both?” I don’t really know. It is good but some parts aren’t ideal. “Dad is going away, he won’t hurt you ever again.”

“But?”

He really was too smart. Or maybe he just focused on the bad too much. Like I used to. Oh God, I hope I could give him something better then what I had. “But you’re going to live with the Murphy’s while your Dad is still around.”

His gray eyes went wide. “I get to live with Connor?”

I smiled. Maybe it was just bad for me. I would not let my selfishness get in the way of Evan’s happiness any longer. “Yes, I’ve learned that you two are friends?”

Evan blushed. “Y-yes. We talk and play through the fence.”

“Well now you won’t have a fence between you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more angst. Hopefully someone caught the tiny references to "Anybody Have a Map?" I'm going to do a few song chapters but those are mostly later on.  
> And again: I feel so bad cause some people are like, "PURE" and I'm sitting here like... that's not what i planned at all. Like, this IS rated M. But i understand so i have a somewhat solution? I'll finish this arc here while they're still kids but then I'll write another installment as another fic when they're older and more angsty (and... mature) stuff can happen. I'll do two more installments. One when they're 14 and stuff and then one when they're 17 where I'll somewhat take up the plot of the musical. Comment, let me know if my plan is stupid cause idk.   
> As always, I will probably give away information if asked. Its the least I can do for you awesome people.


	10. Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan arriving because i thought this scene was needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... i can never thank you guys enough. you're all too amazing to genuinely like my trash. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! I hope this chapter isn't total junk for you.

EVAN PoV  
Mommy kept asking if I was okay as she drove to Wal-Mart. She wanted to grab something to thank the Murphy’s and also a few snacks for me, in case I didn’t like what they had.

I would say yes every time.

Mommy let me sit in the back of the cart. She must have been really, really guilty. We were picking what flavor Oreos to get when I asked. “You’re not coming with me are you?” I knew the answer. I wasn’t as stupid as Jared said. Or Dad.

She dropped the birthday cake ones. 

“No sweetie, I’m not but I will visit every chance I get. I promise,” she said. She sounded like Connor when he promised to protect me.

“Ok, can we get mint?”

“Of course, but I want you to know that I have to do this. I don’t want to live without you but this is for your well being, your protection.” She said, picking up the birthday cake Oreos and putting them back.

I nodded. “I think I understand.”

She smiled at me and kissed my head. 

\---

“We’re here,” Mommy said. The car was off but she wasn’t trying to get out or unbuckle. 

I unbuckled but I didn’t get up. It didn‘t feel right to get up yet. “I love you Mommy,” I said. It felt like she needed to hear that.

“I love you too,” she turned and hugged me in our tiny car. I hugged back and we stayed like that for a while. Then she pulled back, wiping her eyes. “I guess we better get inside. Can’t have you up too much later.” Mommy said.

I didn’t know what else to do, so I picked up my backpack and grabbed a Wal-Mart bag to be helpful.

We walked up to the door and Mommy rang the bell. Then she put a hand on my back.

A nice looking lady opened the door. “Oh you’re here! Come in, come in.” she said, grabbing bags and getting us inside. “Oh its so great to see you, we worried that something had happened. Well, I did. But this is so much better, thank you! You know-”

“Cynthia,” Mr. Murphy said, “stop.”

She stopped, her arms sagging and smile disappearing. “I’m sorry, its just…” she shook her head. “I’ll take everything to the kitchen.” And then she left.

“You’ll have to forgive my wife, she’s been distraught all day and when she’s nervous or upset she tends to babble,” Mr. Murphy said.

“Is that boy here? Evan let me see you,” Pa called. I smiled when I recognized his voice. I knew Pa was good, nice.

I looked up at Mommy. Tonight it felt like she needed a lot of attention. She smiled and nodded. I ran, following Pa’s voice. He was sitting in a big comfy chair like the ones you saw on TV and Connor asleep on his lap. “Evan,” Pa said. “Its good to see you.”

I stared at Connor, curled in a big orange shirt. He looked really pretty. Like the pretend princesses Connor played with Zoe. “He wanted to stay up until you got here but he’s not used to staying up late.” Pa smiled.

“He looks pretty,” I said, holding my backpack straps tightly.

Pa laughed and I thought that he would wake Connor up, but he stayed asleep. “Don’t say that to his face unless you want to be tackled in a hug. He loves people thinking he’s pretty and I think it would mean a lot if you said it.”

My face burned but I don’t really know why. “Leave the boy alone, its his first ten minutes and you’ve already embarrassed him.” Mr. Murphy joked.

I turned and Mommy was smiling. I slid off my bag and hugged her. “You better get to bed,” she said. I nodded but took another minute to let go. 

“Here,” Pa stood, “I’ll take the boys to their rooms, Larry you’ll help my daughter with putting everything away.”

“What about Evan’s bags?” Mr. Murphy asked.

“We can get them later or tomorrow,” Pa said, heading for some stairs. “It was nice meeting you Heidi. We’ll take good care of your boy.”

‘Thank you, I can see that he‘s in good hands.” Mommy said sadly but with a smile.

“Come along Evan,” Pa said, holding out his hand. I went over and took it. I looked back at Mommy before going up the stairs with Pa.

We walked up the stairs and came up at another living room. Maybe. There were tons of bean bag chairs, a big TV, a bookcase with DVDs, a weird table with… poles through it? 

Pa lead me to a room and let go of my hand to open the door. I stared at the clean orange room. The floor was wood like the rest of the house and there were no toys laying around. The desk was neat and the blue bed made. 

“Connor cleaned his room better then Cynthia cleans the whole house for Thanksgiving,” Pa said, laughing. 

He pulled back the covers and put Connor in bed. “Pine,” Connor said, though he was still asleep.

Pa smiled at me. “Looks like someone has made quite the impression on my grandson.”

My face burned again. “We’re best friends. He promised to protect me and I promised to protect him.”

“Evan’s coming,” Connor smiled, reaching out and brushing his hand against mine.

Pa chuckled, and pulled me out of Connor’s room. “Come on, your room is right next to Connor’s. He insisted.”

We walked into a green painted room. It looked kinda like Connor’s. But the sheets had trees and bushes on them. I smiled and climbed onto the bed. “Thank you,” I said.

Pa smiled and ruffled my hair. “No problem kiddo. We’re happy to help, remember that. Sweet dreams Evan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again: I feel so bad cause some people are like, "PURE" and I'm sitting here like... that's not what i planned at all. Like, this IS rated M. But i understand so i have a somewhat solution? I'll finish this arc here while they're still kids but then I'll write another installment as another fic when they're older and more angsty (and... mature) stuff can happen. I'll do two more installments. One when they're 14 and stuff and then one when they're 17 where I'll somewhat take up the plot of the musical. Comment, let me know if my plan is stupid cause idk.  
> As always, I will probably give away information if asked. Its the least I can do for you awesome people.


	11. The First Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short. will post another today

CONNOR PoV  
I woke up in horror. I had fallen asleep! But Evan was supposed to come over! I missed Evan coming over to my house! I rushed out of bed and thumped down the stairs.

“Mother! Is Evan he-” I stopped when I saw Evan sitting in a stool while Mother made breakfast. Evan smiled at me.

“I don’t know Connor, does it look like Evan is here?” Mother teased. I glared at her and scrambled into the stool next to Evan.

“I’m so sorry! I fell asleep but I wanted to stay up for when you came!” I said.

Evan smiled. “You’re fine Connor. It was really late. My Mommy had to wake me up to bring me over.”

I frowned. Evan didn’t sound as happy as I remember. I grabbed his hand. Evan couldn’t be sad and he was in my house so it was my job to keep him from being sad. “Come on, the food isn’t ready and I want to give you a… a…” I glanced up at Mother.

“I think a tour is a lovely idea Connor, but don‘t forget about school.” She smiled and went back to breakfast.

“Yay, come on Evan! I’ll show you everything!” Today needed to be a good day.

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to thank everyone. so... everyone, thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Murphy freak outs and Cynthia drops the kids off at school. She also has a little talk with Miss Kara there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank JacketSlut for the incredibly useful information that I will be using in these next few chapters and just thank everyone else for being awesome! keep being amazing ;)

EVAN PoV  
I stood by the door and watched everyone run around, trying to get everything in time for school.

Mrs. Murphy was braiding Zoe’s hair and telling Connor to grab his backpack. Mr. Murphy was picking up papers he had dropped and Pa was packing Connor and Zoe’s lunch since I had done mine. Everyone was yelling questions to be heard across the house and over everyone else but there was no anger.

I smiled. My house was never loud like this. If it was loud then Dad was yelling at someone or something, or maybe throwing things.

“Where’s Evan? Does anyone know where Evan is?” Mrs. Murphy yelled to the house. I tried to open my mouth but now everyone was shouting louder, searching for me instead of getting ready.

“Evan?!” Pa.  
“WHERE ARE YOU?” Zoe.  
“Evan come out!” Mr. Murphy.  
“PINE!!!” Connor.

I frowned at them before taking a deep breath. “I’M RIGHT HERE!” I yelled. Everyone stopped and rushed over to me.

“Oh thank goodness Evan.” Mrs. Murphy said hugging me.  
“I knew it.” Zoe said, pulling at her mom’s arm.  
“You can’t do that Evan.” Mr. Murphy scolded.  
“We’re just glad you’re alright.” Pa said, giving Mr. Murphy a look.  
“Pine tree!” Connor yelled, tackling me and Mrs. Murphy.

I was glad Mrs. Murphy held us or we would’ve fallen. Connor squeezed me tightly before pulling his head back to look at me. “I’m so happy you’re okay and didn’t leave. Maybe I shouldn’t leave your side.” He said with a frown.

The grown ups laughed and Mrs. Murphy let go, sitting back. “I’m sorry everything is so chaotic Evan. We didn’t even know where you were it was so hectic!” she shook her head.

“And the whole time you were just standing patiently next to the door.” Mr. Murphy said, going back to his papers.

Pa laughed. “It seems we need to take a page out of your book when it comes to getting ready.” He ruffled our hair and walked back to the kitchen.

“Mom, my hair,” Zoe whined. Mrs. Murphy looked at the wall clock and groaned.

“No time Zoe, you’ll have to deal with pig tails today. I’ll braid your hair tonight so I won’t have to worry about it in the morning,” Mrs. Murphy said, unbraiding what she had already done.

Connor still wasn’t letting go of me. “You need your backpack.” I said. He stared at me with his blue eyes.

“I’ll get it if you come with me.” I rolled my eyes and held up my hand. He smiled and grabbed it before dragging me up the stairs.

\---

BEEEEEP!  
“Use your blinker!” Mrs. Murphy yelled, leaning on the horn. I clapped my hands over my ears but Connor and Zoe didn’t. “When you kids drive you better use your blinkers.” she said.

I opened my mouth but Connor shook his head. “You don’t have to answer that one,” he whispered.

Zoe nodded. “Mom doesn’t like other people driving. She’s just mad.”

I frowned and looked at Mrs. Murphy. That was mad? All she did was yell a little and glare. Okay, yes the horn was loud but all cars had those. “So, just be quiet in the car?” I asked. Would Mrs. Murphy get angrier if we talked.

Connor shrugged. “Whatever you want. It doesn’t bother Mother.”

“Mom doesn’t really hear us when she’s driving.” Zoe said.

“Oh,” I said. 

“How about we play a game?”

\---  
CYNTHIA PoV  
Zoe was taken care of now I just had to drop off the boys. I held their hands - my request not theirs - and walked into their classroom. 

“Have a good day, be good, and work hard,” I said hugging them both before kissing their foreheads. “I just need to talk with Miss Kara about Evan’s new chauffeurs.”

The boys frowned at the word. “Mother, what’s that?” Connor asked, cleverly avoiding saying and mispronouncing the word.

I faked a smile. I knew Connor was shy when it came to sharing his dyslexia but with how close he seemed to be to Evan I for sure thought that Evan would know by now. It’s been weeks since Evan moved in next door. I wondered how long it would last now that Evan was under our roof.

“A chauffer is someone who drives fancy people around. They’re kind of like taxi drivers, remember the taxi we went in when we visited your cousins?” I explained.

“Yeah, I remember.” He said looking over at Evan.

“Have a good day,” I said again. They parroted it back before heading to their lockers.

I stopped smiling and turned to the curvy red haired teacher in a pencil skirt that just toed the line between appropriate and questionable. “You must be Miss Kara,” I said, gesturing to the name tag sticker on her chest.

She smiled. “I am, but I don’t know you. You must switch with your husband. Who’s yours?” 

I smiled. Oh I was going to enjoy this. “I do in fact switch with my spouse and Connor Murphy is my son but I’m here to talk about Evan.”

Her smiled turned fake, her teeth clenched too tight and her eyes dulling. “So far Evan seems to be a bright child but I don’t think its your place-”

“No, Evan is living with my family while his parents are tied up with legal matters so I just need to know that you will let me, my husband, and my father pick Evan up from school along with Connor.” I said. 

Kara forced her smile wider. “Why of course, thank you for informing me.”

“And another thing, if Gavin Hansen tries to pick Evan up he is not to be allowed.” I said, deliberately not saying why. 

She didn’t try to fake her smile anymore and gave me a cold glare. “Gavin is Evan’s biological father - I’m assuming - so I don’t see why he shouldn’t be allowed to pick up his kid.”

I glared right back at her and spoke plainly. “Gavin abuses his son and his spouse.”

Kara couldn’t stop her eyes from widening and jaw loosening. She composed herself quickly but the cracks weren’t going anywhere. “I see. Well then Evan won’t be allowed to leave with Gavin.”

I nodded and thanked her before heading to the door. I glanced back and smiled at Connor and Evan talking excitedly to Jared Kleinman. I think things will turn out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't post tomorrow but I'll try and post on Saturday. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter!  
> Also I'm sorry if this was bad or had a lot of typos. I wrote it and then had to post it before I left my computer so I apologize.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should to listen to "A little bit of light". It's a cut scene song from DEH and you should to listen to it. You'll get a reference I made to it. Like, you don't have to but it would be good even if you don't want to get the joke.  
> I saw someone who looked like CONNOR MURPHY yesterday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I almost died guys.

CONNOR PoV  
I smiled and looked to the next problem, finally finished with number nine. Math was better then reading and writing. I only had more to go!

RING!!!

“Lunch!” Everyone yelled. 

I frowned and looked up. They were all rushing up to turn in their finished papers. I sighed. So much for doing good this year.

I turned back to my work and quickly wrote something down. Hopefully it was a number. Hopefully I didn’t get too many wrong so that this last one would be okay. 

I rushed up and got back to my desk so it didn’t look like I took longer then everyone else.

I sat and grabbed up my pencils and erasers. “Connor, are I’m ready?” Evan asked smiling. He had his hands on my desk and rocked on his tippy toes.

I shoved my things into my Lighting McQueen pencil bag. “Come on Murphy, I’m famished.” Jared complained, leaning on Evan. 

I gave a shaky smile. Jared’s odd word confused me, was it something I could just smile at? It must have something to do with eating. I’d ask Mom or Pa later. Not in front of Evan.

“I’m ready,” I said and we started towards our lockers.

After I seat next to Evan I took the locker next to his and Jared… claimed, yes that was the word he used. Jared claimed the locker on Evan’s other side. 

“What do you guys have for lunch?’ Jared asked, crinkling his nose at his own robot lunchbox.

“I don’t know, Evan made his lunch so maybe he knows.” I looked over at Evan who was opening his locker.

He looked up at his name. “Oh, uh we just have peanut butter and jelly.”

“What kind of jelly?” Jared asked.

“Grape,” I answered right away.

Jared made a face. “Ew, why grape?”

“Zoe can’t have strawberries,” I said. Quickly I turned to Evan. I didn’t want to think about Zoe and strawberries.

“Are we sitting where we sat yesterday?” Evan shrugged and closed his locker.

“Come on, everyone knows that you’re stuck at the same table for the whole school year,” Jared said.

“Oh, right. I think my cousins said something about that,” I said. Ryan and Bella had told me a few things about school when we had visited them this summer.

We walked to the cafeteria, Jared complaining about his older sisters and his new baby brother. I only knew Regina and Lana but Evan seemed to have met Vincent. Evan was pretty quite, like yesterday. It was weird, he was always loud and laughing when we played through the fence. And this morning he talked with me.

“Hey, why did the duck cross the road?” I blurted as we sat down. 

Jared groaned. “I hate stupid jokes like this.” I ignored him and smiled at Evan, waiting for him to ask. He loved my jokes. 

He looked at Jared for a minute and I felt my stomach roll. Then he turned back to me and smiled, calming me. “Why did the duck cross the road?”

I smiled so wide it hurt. I knew he wouldn’t leave me hanging. “To prove he wasn’t chicken!”

Evan snorted and Jared made a face to hide his smile. I puffed out my chest, work complete. “You like that one? I’ve got a ton more.”

Today was going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did okay with Connor at the beginning. He's really struggling with hiding his dyslexia and just the fact that he's behind. He really doesn't want Evan to know. And I plan on the Murphy's taking a summer trip every year to visit family so in the future I'm going to have his cousins and stuff.  
> Ah, so Jared has a larger family. His relatives all live here too, so its not just immediate family. He's usually pushed into the background which is why he's as loud and obnoxious and weird and smart as he is. He's trying to get noticed by his family. 
> 
> I'll give 'spoilers' if asked nicely and I'll gladly answer any questions! Constructive criticism is welcome as well! Have an awesome day!


	14. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Evan tell each other a little more about themselves. I think it's cute?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who just projected this entire chapter lol.   
> Thank you all for being so awesome!  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

EVAN PoV  
“Bedtime!”

“Alright dear,” Mr. Murphy called to his wife. “Teeth kids, Evan we got a new toothbrush if you want.”

“Oh, well, I have my own.” I said, looking up from Connor’s tablet. He was showing me how to play Subway Surfers.

“Evan, you crashed.” Connor whined. “Again.”

I looked back to find the fat cop holding me above his dog. “Sorry.’

“Off the games!”

Mr. Murphy sighed and moved Zoe off his lap. “Come on, Zoe, Connor. Turn them off.” 

Connor sighed and I handed him his tablet. He shut it off and gave it to Mr. Murphy. Then he grabbed my hand. “Come on, if we brush our teeth then maybe they’ll let us stay up.” Connor said, dragging me up the stairs.

“I kinda tired Slurpee,” I said. Most of my game crashes were because I was yawning or falling asleep. 

Connor threw open the bathroom door and pulled me in. “That’s okay, we can stay up tomorrow.” He said, handing me a blue toothbrush. 

So much for using mine. I took it and let Connor put toothpaste on it for me. I wet it and started brushing. “Fe ca ‘ay furfle n-” Connor kept talking even with the toothbrush. He had been like this all day and it made me smile.

I pulled out my toothbrush. “Connor, I can’t understand you. Just wait a minute.”

He pulled out his toothbrush too. “But then that’s a minute lost.”

I laughed and started brushing again. 

“Connor, I thought I asked you to get Zoe’s brush ready.” Mr. Murphy said, still playing on his tablet. He and Zoe had been playing Minecraft while Connor was teaching me.

“Oops,” Connor said, sticking his toothbrush back in and smiling.

Mr. Murphy frowned at Connor and reached for a purple toothbrush. We silently brushed until Mr. Murphy left with Zoe’s toothbrush.

“Evan, will you stay in my room? It’ll be more like a sleep over then,” Connor asked, pulling his brush out when his father left.

“I don’t know, I’ve never really had a sleep over.” I said. Jared could never be bribed enough to have me at his house for that long or him at mine.

Connor smiled. “Then we have to! Please Pine?”

I smiled back. “Okay.”

Connor tackled me in a hug, almost making us fall. “Come on, let’s finish.” So we spit and cleaned our brushes before Connor brought me to his room. 

“Dad always puts Zoe to bed first so we can talk for a little,” Connor said, sitting us down on his bed.

“Okay. I like your room,” I said right away.

Connor smiled. “Thank you. Do you like your room? I picked it and helped Mother get it ready.”

“It’s awesome, thank you,” I said.

“Did you like the trees on your bed?”

“Of course, I should have known that was you.” 

Connor smiled and laid back on his pillows. I stayed sitting. “Okay, I know your favorite foods, plants, and colors. I also know what you like to play. What else do I need to know? I’m sure there is a lot.” Connor said.

I thought. “What about what we want to be when we grow up?”

“Okay. I want to be a vet. What about you?” Connor said, grabbing at a cat stuffie. I noticed the colorful band-aids on its legs and tail.

“I think I want to be a guide. Like when people go hiking but in cool places,” I said. Those shows were always so cool and the guides knew a lot about animals and plants. 

“That’s really cool Pine.” Connor said smiling. I smiled back and laid next to him.

“How about favorite animals?”

“I like cats and pigs,” Connor said right away.

“Pigs are nice, but I don’t like cats. Ferrets are better.” I said. Mommy used to have two ferrets before Dad gave them away because they always bit him.

“What’s a ferret?”

I looked over at Connor in wonder. “Ferrets are awesome! They’re like… like long rats.” I sat up and put my hands around my eyes. “They have these masks around their eyes and hop around all funny. They play with toys like cats though. Lucy had a ball with a bell in it that she played with and Linus liked to cuddle.”

“They sound okay, I still like cats better.” Connor said. I shrugged and laid back down. “Now, what about movies? I like Aladdin. Princess Jasmine is awesome, and she has a tiger. Tigers are just like cats, but bigger.”

“I like-”

“What are you two doing?” Mr. Murphy asked, standing in the doorway.

“Evan’s going to sleep here so its like a sleep over!” Connor said, sitting up. Well, it was more like he bounced up.

Mr. Murphy gave us a look, then shooed us over and sat down next to us, pulling out his tablet. “Minecraft tonight or something else?”

“Vain Glory!” Connor said, snuggling into his dad’s side.

“Alright, that good with you Evan?” I nodded and rested my chin on Connor’s shoulder so I could see.

CONNOR PoV  
When Father finally closed his tablet, Evan was almost asleep on my shoulder. Father got up and we slid down onto the pillows. “Goodnight boys,” Father said, closing the door.

I turned to Evan as his eyelids fluttered. “Goodnight Evan, I promise I’ll protect you.”

Evan smiled and closed his eyes. “I promise to protect you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really happy with this chapter! Let me know what you guys thought.


	15. Birthday Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia plans a bit of Evan's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, you're just so awesome. I don't know why you're reading my trash ink blobs

CYNTHIA PoV  
Evan’s birthday was tomorrow and I still didn’t know what to do. Half of me wondered if celebrating would help things or make them worse. 

The first week was mostly fine. Connor kept Evan busy and they were just so excited to play together. They got along with Zoe and didn’t antagonize her too much and let her join in most games. Pa was beside himself with another child to tell stories that had long lost their favor with Connor and Zoe after hearing them so many times. And school was no problem, though we made sure to keep an eye on Miss Kara. Evan just kind of sparked a new light for everyone.

But then Evan just started with drawing into himself. He only spoke when spoken too and only smiled when Connor enticed him out of this slump. He hardly played anymore and spent most of his time practicing on the roller blades his mother had gifted him. In the garage of course, since it was best that we kept up the illusion that Evan was at his grandparents like Heidi had told Gavin. Connor watched him after he finished with his school work. 

That was another thing, Connor refused to do homework with Evan. He didn’t want Evan to know that he had trouble reading and therefore took such a long time working. He hid in his room with Pa to work on school. This barrier between them probably wasn’t helping Evan feel welcome. 

Maybe I shouldn’t do a party. Connor and Zoe loved parties but Evan was different. He didn’t need a lot of people to pull him out of his shell and hence his slump, as he proved with Connor. Dessert and a movie should do just fine. I smiled and put down the book I had been staring at. 

Pa napped in the armchair beside me and I could hear the kids in the garage. I stood and made my way to the happy voices. “Mom! Look, look! Evan can do it!” Zoe called, seeing me come down the hall.

I peered over my kids into the garage and saw Evan on his gray and orange blades with his matching pads and helmet protecting him. He was grinning from ear to ear and looked fairly comfortable even though he was on wheels. “Come on Pine, show her.” Connor urged. 

Evan smiled and pushed off, smoothly skating across the garage before turning sharply and stopping. “That was amazing Evan!” I praised, clapping. 

He smiled and Connor rushed over to him, nearly taking them both down with the hug he delivered. “Evan you’re awesome!”

I smiled as the two boys embraced. Maybe we’ll just do dessert and a movie, and of course presents. 

Connor had forced me to take him alone to the store the minute he found out Evan’s birthday was soon. To be honest, even if Evan’s birthday wasn’t right around the corner Connor probably would have wanted to get him something. It was clear that these boys cared about it each other, if their nightly pledge was anything to go by.

BUZZ BUZZ.

That was Heidi’s tone. I quickly pulled out my phone and checked the text.

Heidi: I’ll be able to come tomorrow need me to bring anything

I looked up at the kids. Evan was showing Zoe exactly how he bladed so smoothly while Connor watched in awe, adding in his own observations. 

Cynthia: I’m assuming you have rollerblades so just bring those. Evan has a few surprises.

I smiled, tucking my phone away again. Now to find out what Evan wanted for dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapters are going to be Evan's birthday! YAY! And then deeper stuff as well as bonding as i skim over the months until February when 'So Big/So Small' will close us this first part of the fic. When I finish this section I'm thinking about doing a drabble series where you guys pick prompts for Evan and Connor from their births to the end of this fic. Let me know what you think?  
> And thank you for reading this!


	16. Evan's Birthday: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling really bad about these chapters on Evan's birthday but idk. I'm sorry for all mistakes.  
> You guys are awesome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

“Evan wake up!” 

I shot up and hit my head. “OW!” I glared through my arms as I held my head.

Connor was sitting on my bed, hands holding his own head but he was smiling. “Happy birthday Evan.” Connor said.

Oh yeah. I smiled and rubbed my head a little. “Thank you Connor.”

“You’re seven right? I have a joke for seven! Can I tell it to you?” Connor gushed, letting go of his head and leaning close again. I laughed and nodded. I knew I wasn’t going anywhere until I heard this one.

He smiled. “Why was six scared of seven?” I shrugged. “Because seven eight nine!” I laughed, falling back on my pillows at the horrible joke.

“I knew you’d like that one.”

I rolled my eyes. “Sure, now get off. I want to get dressed and its hot when you’re laying on me.” Connor’s smile turned into a smirk. “Uh-oh what are you-ofmh.”

And Connor was laying on me. His flop knocked the air out of me and I gasped. “C-Connor get off.”

“No.” He went limp and got heavier. 

“Connor!”

“Connor, get off the birthday boy,” Pa said. 

“Yeah Connor, stop hogging him,” Zoe said and I felt her climb on the bed too. She shoved her older brother and pushed him off before she flopped on me instead.

“Ugh, Zoe,” I groaned. 

She was lifted by Mr. Murphy and thrown over his shoulder. “Come on there girly, get off Evan.”

“Happy birthday Evan,” Pa said, walking around Mr. Murphy and ruffling my hair. “How old are you know? Seventeen? You’re going to drive me to the store right? We need apple juice.”

I laughed. “No! I’m seven!”

“Yeah,” Connor said, crawling back onto my legs. “And when Evan does drive he’ll take me to the store first.”

Everyone laughed and I pushed Connor off. “Maybe I’ll drive you since I am older.” 

Connor pouted and slouched back on his elbows. “You don’t need to rub it in.”

Mr. Murphy bounced Zoe. “Come on boys, breakfast is ready.”

Connor scrunched his eyebrows. “Evan has a birthday breakfast right?”

Mr. Murphy smiled and looked at Pa before leaving my room. Pa held out his hands for Connor and tugged him off the bed. “Of course Evan has a birthday breakfast. It wouldn’t be a birthday in this house if there wasn’t a special breakfast!”

I smiled and let Pa help me out of bed too. “Thank you,” I said.

Connor grabbed my hand and started pulling me. “Mother makes the best birthday breakfasts. Usually she makes pancakes but sometimes its waffles. I think waffles are better.”

I smiled and let him pull me down stairs for my birthday breakfast. 

 

CYNTHIA PoV  
I heard the boys thundering down the stairs as I pulled out the two different syrups. Strawberry for Connor and regular for Zoe. Evan could have either one he wanted of course.

I heard a muffled crash and a yelp. Maybe I should enforce the ‘no running in the house’ rule a little more. “Are you okay?” I called, placing the syrups on the island.

“We’re fine,” they chorused, up and running again. They slid into the kitchen, Evan’s habit of wearing socks everywhere having rubbed off on my son. 

“Is it pancakes this time?” Connor asked, clamoring onto his stool. Evan mimicked him.  
“Why don’t you find out for yourselves?” I turned to the plates on the stove and placed them in front of the boys. 

“Waffles!” They said in delight.  
I smiled, sliding Connor the strawberry syrup. “Evan, what would you like on your waffles?” Evan glanced over at Connor, pouring the red liquid on his plate.

“I’ll just have maple syrup if you don’t mind.” Evan said. 

I smiled and slid over the regular syrup before taking and putting away the strawberry. Zoe knew to stay away from it but better safe then sorry. With that in mind I put her plate on the other side of Evan; knowing that she’d still want to sit with the boys.

“Mom!” Zoe screeched, racing into the kitchen with Larry at her heels. I laughed as she tucked herself into my skirt. 

“Larry, leave her alone.” I said, stroking my daughter’s bed head.

He grinned and straightened up. “Just as well, I don’t want to be late for work. Bye kids.” He ruffled the boys’ hair, walked around the island and pecked my check as his hand joined mine on Zoe’s head. “I’ll be back for dinner. Pick something good Evan.”

And then he was gone. I sighed. Larry had to work Saturdays since someone had to. Luckily I had off every weekend so Dad didn’t have the kids all day. He had helped out enough during the summer.  
I turned to the boys just as Dad came in. “Where are my waffles,” he joked. 

Connor scrunched up his nose and opened his mouth but Dad winked at him. Connor glanced at Evan and shoved a large piece of waffle in his mouth. I smiled. He was probably trying to avoid spoiling Dad’s fun with Evan. With how close these two were I would bet money that it was going against Connor’s wishes to keep silent.

Evan looked back at Dad and frowned. “You don’t have waffles?” Dad shook his head and Evan glanced at his plate before smiling. “Here.” Evan held out his breakfast to Dad. “You can have my waffles.”

Dad laughed and kissed Evan’s head. Dad had grown close to Evan easily and quickly, giving Connor a run for his money. 

“Thank you Evan, but I’m just going to have some toast and marmalade.” Dad said, walking around the island to get just that.

There was a tug at my skirt. “Mom, do I get to have waffles?” I smiled.

“Of course, and then after we’re going to the park. There’s a nature walk scheduled for today and I thought it would be nice with the cooling whether.” I said. 

Evan beamed. “That sounds awesome.”

I shared a smile with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to do any holidays or anything. I'll leave that up to you guys in the upcoming drabble series. I'm just going to finish up Evan's birthday, maybe do Jared's birthday where I'll include Alana but then I'll do the ending.  
> For those of you wondering, the printer scene will be in 'the ending' which will probably be like four chapters cause I'm horrible.  
> I'll try and post Part 2 and 3 this weekend.


	17. Evan's Birthday: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, so angst happened. It wasn't supposed to, not yet. Connor got infected with it, I'm sorry.

CONNOR PoV  
I bounced along to some song as we drove to the park. Evan was going to love this. I looked over at him, staring out the window and frowned. Hopefully he’d love it. I hoped he liked everything about today.

\---

I smiled as Evan talked and talked about all the park rangers had told him as he played with the hat they had given him.

It was almost as good as my present.

“They said I would be a good ranger Connor! Can you believe that?” Evan asked slumping against me. I snuggled into his side, knowing that he didn’t need me to answer.

“Evan, Jared is on the phone. Says he wants to wish you a happy birthday,” Pa called.

I frowned and pressed my face into Evan’s shoulder. I didn’t want him to get up, we were comfy and I was tired. But he got up and disappeared into the kitchen. Mother had a weird thing about old phones so we had a phone with a cool cord in the kitchen.

I slid down and laid across the couch where Evan had been sitting. It was his birthday of course Jared would have to at least call. 

I started thinking about what we would do while we waited for Mrs. Hansen. She’d be over soon, just before dinner. Around the time Father comes home. 

Mother was napping with Zoe even though Zoe stopped taking naps a while ago so we couldn’t play with Zoe. And I couldn’t watch Evan skate because he would want to show off to his mom. Maybe we should nap too. That way he’d be ready for his mom. 

I frowned thinking about my present for Evan. Would he not like it? Would he not like it because right now it was more of an idea? Oh gosh, what if he just didn’t like it?

“Connor, Jared wants to talk to you,” Evan called. Why would Jared want to talk to me? It was Evan’s birthday.

“Uh, ok,” I said, getting off the couch. I walked over and took the phone from Evan.

“Connor?” Jared asked.

“Yeah, its Connor. What did you want to talk about?” I asked, looking at Evan for answers. He was giving me the same look.

“Is your Pine Tree still there? I need to talk to you alone and you can’t tell Evan anything so tell him to take a hike.” My eyes widened. I couldn’t just tell even to ‘take a hike’. That’s mean.

Luckily, this phone has always been loud and Evan heard. He frowned but did what Jared said.

“Well, he’s gone now.” I said. I kinda wished he wasn’t. Jared was… a presence. That’s what Mother called Katie, a older girl that came with her mom to Mother’s lunches.

“Good, what did you get Evan for his birthday?” Jared asked.

My fingers tightened around the phone. “Why do you want to know?”

Loud static, like Jared huffed at me. “Because I need to know how much you like Evan. If you got him something stupid I’ll know you don’t like him and I’ll suffer through Evan living with me. It’s probably better anyway. Being farther from his dad.” Jared said.

I almost dropped the phone. Was I putting Evan in danger?

“Connor? Are you alright?” Pa asked. 

I looked up at him, starting to cry. “Is Evan in danger here? Am I putting Evan in danger by wanting him here?”

Pa looked at me. He grabbed the phone and brought it to his ear. “I’m sorry Jared, your questions will have to wait. Have a good afternoon.” and then Pa hung up. He knelt in front of me and hugged me.

I squeezed back trying to be quiet. Evan couldn’t know I was crying cause then he’d want to know why I was crying and I couldn’t tell him, I just couldn’t.

“We are being very careful with Evan, Connor. None of you are allowed in the front yard alone, we never leave you home alone, we check in on you all constantly. Mr. Hansen doesn’t know that Evan is here and soon we won’t have to worry. Miss Heidi, Evan’s mom is going to get a restraining order. A restraining order will make it so Mr. Hansen can’t be near Evan or his mom.” Pa said, petting my long hair.

“D-d-does Evan wu-want to b-be here?” I asked.

“Oh Con, I don’t know.” Pa said. “I don’t know.”

“Connor?” Evan called. Oh no. I pulled away from Pa, and wiped at my eyes but I was just crying harder. “Connor, what did Jared want?” He wasn’t coming in yet. Maybe I could run up to my room. “Connor?” No, it was his birthday, I couldn’t leave him. 

“I-I’m not done talking,” I lied. It felt terrible lying to Evan. 

“Oh, ok.”

I turned back to Pa. “Can… can I ask Evan if he really wants to stay with me?” Pa smiled sadly.

“Yes, but he’ll be curious. Ask tomorrow, let him enjoy his birthday today.”

I nodded and sat against the wall, wiping my eyes. I could do that. I didn’t want to ruin Evan’s birthday anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry? is it even angsty enough that i need to apologize or am i making mountains out of molehills?   
> Anyway...  
> What are some birthday traditions you guys have? Or just things you like to do or would like to do on/for birthdays


	18. Evan's Birthday: Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the unexpected hiatus everyone. My family has been/is in town and i THOUGHT i'd still be able to post but i'm never near my laptop to write, much less post! I apologize but posts are going to be slow for an undetermined amount of time but i will but posting! again, i'm sorry.  
> and sorry for any mistakes or OOC-ness

EVAN PoV  
Something has been up with Connor since he talked to Jared. His excitement never reached his eyes and he didn’t move as much.

“Hey, Con-”

“I’m home!”

“Dad!” Zoe screamed, racing down the stairs. 

“Zoe, princess,” Mr. Murphy said.

Connor hopped up but glanced back at me. I stood like I was going to follow but I didn’t. Mr. Murphy would want to see his kids, not me.

“Where’s Evan? I have a surprise for the birthday boy.” Mr. Murphy called. 

I frowned but walked into the hall and stopped dead.

“Mommy?” I cried.

“Hey Ev,” Mommy said, smiling and holding out her arms. I rushed to her, almost tackling like Connor. “How’s my little guy doing?”

“I missed you,” I said, hugging tighter.

“Me too baby, I missed you too,” Mommy said.

HEIDI PoV  
I clutched Evan to me, trying to hold back the tears. This was the longest I’ve ever been without my son. It tortured me to be so close to him - in the house over - and yet so far. The trails against Gavin haven’t even started yet, not to mention the loyal men from his job were lurking around my job and the house.

Evan wouldn’t be safe with me yet, not even part time when I was home. I was still recovering from Gavin’s hopefully last assault. If it came down to it I couldn’t fight anyone off to protect Evan. I could barely handle him hugging me like this but it was Evan and I would go through Hell countless times for my baby.

“How are you? What’s going on at school? Are you liking it here?” I asked. If any answers were negative I could send Evan to my parents house. They would probably applaud me for finally getting rid of Gavin. But then again, they might take Evan. My parents were plan B.

“I’m good but I missed you. School is okay, we haven’t done new stuff yet. I like it here. Everyone is really nice and Connor is awesome!” Evan answered.

I grinned at him, pulling away a little. “I’m glad everything is going well.” I said. Then I looked up at Larry and his kids smiling at us. “And thank you for taking such good care of my little guy. Especially you Connor.” 

The long haired boy beamed at me from his father’s side. “Evan is fun, I like having him around.” Connor said.

I smiled at him and stood, keeping ahold of Evan and hiking up the bag that held my blades, among other things.

“Dinner will be ready soon, if you all want to move into the dining room,” Cynthia called. 

“Of course, right this way,” Larry said, throwing out his arm.

Connor rushed over and grabbed Evan’s other hand, smiling at my boy before smiling at me.

“Mommy, they’re making fish! Salmon I think,” Evan said, pulling Connor and I after him.

“That’s awesome Ev.” I said. “I know how much you love fish.”

“Yeah, and Connor likes fish too, but its not his favorite. Evan said, letting go to pull out a chair for me and then Connor. He sat in between us, even if it was a squeeze.

I was taken aback by his gentlemanly actions and wondered just how close my seeven-year-old was with the six-year-old next to him.

I smiled and listened to my son rant about Connor’s favorite foods.

\---

“And that’s why Connor only drinks from plastic water bottles,” Cynthia giggled, everyone but Connor laughing with her. The young boy was blushing furiously at his mother’s embarrassing story.

“It’s okay Connor, I think its super nice that you gave the kid your special water bottle.” Evan assured him with a bright smile.

I beamed with the other adults but my stomach ached. 

Evan was so happy here. He had other kids to play with, people who were able to focus on him, and - most importantly - no threats.

Okay yes, there were always threats. He could fall down the stairs or get bit by a dog and a lot of other things might be potentail threats but the one big threat of his life was gone. I didn’t have to worry every time I left the house, or fear that Evan would hear MY cries.

Maybe he would just be better off here.

No. Evan was MY child. He belonged with me. It would be safe for him to live with me again soon. I would make sure of it.

“How about we take a walk to work off all this dinner?” Larry said, giving me a wink.

I smiled at Evan. Cynthia said how hard he had been practicing and I couldn’t wait to see the results for myself. 

“After can we do presents?” Connor asked.

“I think you’re more excited then Evan about his presents,” Cynthia teased.

“Yeah, they’re not for you.” Zoe added, blowing a raspberry.

Connor scowled across the table at his sister. “I know that. I just want to give Evan my present.” he defended.

“Hey Ev, why don’t you go get your blades? I brought mine se we can skate together. Mrs. Murphy told me how much you’ve been practicing and I want to see.” I said.

His face lit up and my heart overflowed. I love that we have something to do together. 

“Oh can we? I want to show you how I can go backwards!” Evan said, jumping up and nearly toppling his chair. Luckily, I got a hand on it.

“Wait for me!” he hollered back.

I laughed. As if I’d let him get left behind.

“Oh Heidi, Evan can’t buckle his skates tight enough.” Cynthia said. “I’ve been trying to help but it usually takes a few treys to get them Evan approved. Either I’m too loose or too tight. Do you think you could..?”

“Say no more, I have this.” I said, probably too happy that Evan still needed me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, despite my previous comments, there will be one more part to Evan's birthday. Mostly because i have no clue what Connor's present is. Any ideas?  
> please comment, i need help and i just want to make sure you all are still interested in the story.


	19. Author's Note

I am so so so so so SO sorry for not updating and the crappy chapters and everything else. Family was visiting, i just attended a volleyball camp (fun fact: i've never played volleyball before so i'm dead sore after a vigorous camp. yay. it was super fun though) and now i'm working on writing basically a collection of one-shots for a friend but with my own original characters (another fun fact: i'm actually writing a book too so that's kinda first priority you know?). I've been trying to get babysitting jobs and the such too, also practicing my sports and roller blading. And we're starting school soon. i've actually been so horrible, reading and writing fanfiction my reading log for the year was noticeably shorter. Its not like i can just add in all these fanfictions i read, though most of them are good enough to be published books. Not to mention my mother's health troubles.   
its just been a crazy time for writing but i'm trying guys. I feel terrible that i haven't been giving you guys my all. I'm actually a decent writer(mostly). I haven't been applying myself to this as much because i didn't think anyone would actually read it and then i've been trying to give you guys more and i just feel horrible.

yes i know these are all excuses you don't want to hear and i promise, i will keep updating. its just going to be really... really slow, at least for a time. I'm sorry and love you all. thank you for reading, commenting, kudoing, just supporting. thank you, you guys don't deserve this.

you can talk (yell) to me on tumblr, which i just got and have no clue how it works so i'm sorry. its still spillinginkonpaper but no caps. not sure if you need anything else and i don't do well with links so...

 

\- Ink out


	20. Evan's birthday part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pie and presents. yum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i tried to include everyone's idea of Connor's present to Evan but i can't do it all so i apologize. hope you guys like it!  
> Thank you all for being so understanding and encouraging, you deserve this.   
> so uh, warning. slight tiny homophobia if you squint. little foreshadowing of mean-ish Larry so uh, yeah.  
> Yay i finally have another chapter!

EVAN PoV  
My legs and back hurt but I was grinning as Mommy undid my blades while I sat on Connor’s front steps. 

“You did amazing. I’m so proud of your progress.” Mommy smiled up at me. “and in such a short time too.”

“That was awesome Pine! You were so fast and I never saw you go backwards so long!” Connor said, running up the yard to me.

I smiled but stayed sitting as Mommy sat with me to take off her blades. “Thank you, I had so much fun! I’m glad I got to skate with you Mommy!”

She laughed. “I loved skating with you Evan. I’m glad you enjoy it.”

I grinned over at Connor. “Pine, will you open my present last?” Connor asked, looking a little nervous.

“Of course Slurpee.” I’d do anything for Connor.

“What’s with these nicknames?” Mommy asked.

I spun around. “That’s right! I haven’t gotten to tell you! These are our code names for spy games or just anything really.” I smiled over my shoulder at Connor. “Isn’t that right?”

Connor nodded, showing off his missing tooth and his chipped one. “Yeah, its pretty cool. All best friends have awesome code names for each other.”

I turned back to Mommy and she had a smile just as big as Connor’s. “That’s very true. I’m glad you guys are best friends.”

“Me too,” I agreed.

“Me three!” Connor said, bumping my shoulder.

“Alright, who’s up for dessert?” Mr. Murphy said, clapping his hands together. He sounded like he didn’t go on a lot of walks.

“But Mother said presents are next.” Connor said, turning away from me to face his parents.

“But I want pie!” Zoe demanded, yanking Mrs. Murphy’s arm.

Mrs. Murphy rolled her eyes. “You two can wait for dessert. I know for a fact you both bought candy when I sent you to the store earlier.”

“What?” Mr. Murphy said.

“Oh please, you throw the wrappers away next time,” she said, walking up the steps to the door.

I laughed and so did Mommy as we followed Mrs. Murphy into the house, Connor close by my side.

“Connor, can you tell me what your present to Evan is?” Mommy asked, sitting on the sofa.

I climbed onto the stool that had green balloons taped to it and watched Connor whisper to my Mom. Mommy laughed and smiled at me before turning back to Connor. “He is going to love it. No need to worry,” she said.

Mrs. Murphy came back with two pieces of apple pie. “I can’t have those two belly-aching during this.” She said, putting the plates down.

As if they knew pie was out, Mr. Murphy and Zoe burst into the room and head right for their seats. “You are an amazing cook honey,” Mr. Murphy said around gooey soft apples. Zoe didn’t answer, just took another monster-sized bite.

“Come on, presents now,” Connor said.

I laughed and grabbed the first present. “Okay, see? I’m opening them.” I ripped into the shiny blue paper and pulled out a bin of toy statues.

“Woah! Connor look!” I said, hopping off the stool and racing over to my best friend. “We can use them to play Egypt in the sandbox! Or they can be our bad guys when we play spys!”

“Yeah! And we can use them to play stories! Like in Storybook*!” Connor said, grinning.

I smiled up at Mr. and Mrs. Murphy. “Thank you! This is great!”

“You’re welcome, but come on - there’s more!” Mrs. Murphy said, getting as excited as Connor had been.

I sat down next to Connor and gave Mommy the puppy eyes. She laughed and picked herself up off the sofa. “Here’s the next one bud,” Mommy said, handing me another blue papered box.

I opened it to see a small square camera*. I jumped up and gasped. “This is awesome! Thank you thank youthankyou!” I ran over to Mrs Murphy and hugged her before doing the same Mr. Murphy.

“Hey, let me see that for a minute Ev,” Mommy said. I handed it over, still smiling.

“Oh Connor, isn’t this awesome? I want to take pictures of you, and Zoe,” I looked over at the empty plates, “and pie! Pies look so good in pictures!”

Connor smiled but looked nervous again. “That’s awesome. Do you think we can take pictures of trees too?”

“Oh my gosh I didn’t even think about that!” How could I forget about the coolest things of all time? “We HAVE to take a gazillon tree pictures!” He looked a little less nervous after that but still. Connor was never like this.

“Anyway, here’s the next present,” Mommy said, handing me a lumpy… strip of glittery yellow paper.

“That’s from me,” Zoe told me, “and it’s way better then Connor’s present.”

I laughed. I couldn’t help it. Zoe was great but Connor was amazing. And he knew me a lot better then Zoe. 

“Alright Zo, that’s enough,” Mrs. Murphy said, pulling Zoe into her lap. 

“Open it Evan,” Connor said, looking sad now. I frowned, not wanting my best friend to be upset but not sure how I could fix it. I wasn’t even sure why he was upset.

So I just pulled apart the paper. Inside sat like… seven bendy things all wrapped together. I stared at them, wondering what they were supposed to be.

“It’s a rainbow! ROYGBIV. I made one in school on paper but I think its cooler with no paper.” Zoe said. “It’s the best present ever right?”  
~ ;)

I laughed and nodded. “I love it, thank you Zoe.” She smiled and me and then blew a raspberry at her brother. Connor stuck his tongue out back.

“Behave you two,” Mr. Murphy warned.

“Okay, one more and then Connor’s present,” Mommy said. Then she gave me a large green bag. “This one’s from me. I hope you like it.”

I smiled at her. “It’s from you. I like it already.” I pulled out the sparkly white paper. 

“Oh Mommy.” I spun around and hugged her tight. “Thank you, I love you.” 

“What is it?” Zoe asked.

I pulled away, rubbing my eyes. “Its - ah - its stuffed monsti*.” I said, holding it up.

“That’s so weird,” Zoe said.

“Zoe, enough. Be nice or no more pie.” Mrs. Murphy said. “I am so sorry Evan, Heidi.”

“Its fine Cynthia. Zoe’s right, they are weird but they’re a family tradition.” Mommy said, playing with my hair. I squeezed the soft white square with its rectangle legs. 

“I think its cool,” Connor said. I smiled at him and moved closer, showing him the fabric face and pouch where baby teeth could go or anything really. 

“You see, my family used to be dress makers and that sort of thing.” Mommy explained. 

I leaned on Connor, letting him poke and prod my monsti, as I listened to the story. 

“Well, apparently some great-great-great aunt left out her knitting or sewing and the kids got a hold of it. The kids thought I’d be great fun to see if they could make another doll. Maybe they were short one or something. Anyway, they came up with something similar to this and their mother found it. She quickly saw how much they loved the toy they had made and started making them for the other kids. Now its just become tradition.” Mommy smiled at me and Connor. “When Evan’s older I’ll teach him how to make one.”

“What if he doesn’t want to learn how to sew?” Mr. Murphy asked.

“Larry,” Mrs. Murphy hissed, hitting her husbands leg.

Mommy stared for a minute before answering. “Well then he doesn’t have to. I’m not going to make him learn something he doesn’t want to.”

“You could teach his wife,” Mr. Murphy said.

Mommy gave him the same smile she gave the mean ladies at the library. “I’m sorry but this is a family tradition. If Evan wants his spouse to learn he’ll have to teach them.”

“Isn’t it time for Connor’s present? I think you’ll really like this one Evan,” Mrs. Murphy said, reaching around Zoe for the other big bag on the table and pushing it towards me.

Before I could stand Connor was up and pulling me with him. “It’s a little heavy so you’ll have to stand up,” he said, letting go of me.

I smiled and stepped up to the bag covered in trees. I pulled out a green paper when something dropped out of it. Connor picked it up for me and handed it over, not looking at me.

“Thanks Slurpee,” I said taking it. It was a braided friendship bracelet with green, brown, blue, and white.

CONNOR PoV  
He wasn’t saying anything. Why wasn’t he saying anything? Did he not like it? With his other presents he jumped up right away, why hasn’t he done anything? 

He finally tore his gaze away and looked at me. “Connor this is perfect. I love it.” and then he tackled me in a hug. I hugged back, feeling the butterflies calm down a little. 

“There’s more,” I said, though I didn’t let go.

Evan pulled away smiling, and turned to his present. I took a deep breath. Part one went smoothly so that was good. But now came part two. 

Evan gasped and I knew that he had moved all the paper out of the way. I stared at his face, trying to see if there was a clue I could find. 

And then he tackled me. To the ground. It was actually really painful.

“Oh my gosh Connor I love it! It’s perfect, you’re amazing, I love it!” he cried, squeezing me tighter. He lifted his head and I got to stare into his beautiful gray eyes for a minute before his head dipped and his lips touched my cheek.

Evan laughed and hugged me again before jumping up to tell his mother about the tree I gave him. Mother said it was a bonsi but Evan could plant it outside once he went home. All I could think about though, was that Evan - my Pine Tree - had just kissed my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason i did pie instead of cake is because i like pie better so what the heck. i don't have cake on my b-day so why should Evan? I have mini cheesecakes cause cheesecake is my kryptonite.  
> *so basically Storybook is a tv show i made up where the main characters re-enact popular stories. idk i thought it was cool  
> *so these 'monsti' stuffed things are actually real. me and my brothers each have one and they're really cool. a friend of the family made them so you can't buy them on amazon or anything. i'd try to explain but i haven't seen ours in over a year so ik what they look like but details are fuzzy. the story part i made up - obviously.  
> love you all and hopefully i'll post again soon


	21. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for angst, homophobia, and mentions self-harm. you guys are so amazing and it makes me feel so guilty so here is your punishment that also makes me feel guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch In a Heartbeat if you haven't seen it. and also this cool song 'Fanfic on Hiatus' by HeartFeltHumor on youtube.

CYNTHIA’S PoV  
I had to get Larry away from the children. “Hey, Evan, why don’t you take Connor and Zoe out to the sandbox and play with those statues while the sun’s still up? I’ll get you some pie for when you come in,” I said, getting up and handing him the bin.

“Oh, uh, okay,” Evan said, carefully placing down his plant. “Come on Slurpee,” he coaxed, grabbing the love-struck Connor’s hand and gently tugging him out. 

“Go on sweetheart,” I said, guiding Zoe after her dazed brother and his best friend.

Zoe looked right at me and demanded: “I want more pie when we come in.” and then she scampered after the boys without checking to see if I said yes. Sometimes Zoe’s entitled air worried me. Would she be like this when she grew? I hoped to God not. 

But I had other things to worry about right now. Like keeping my husband from going into a homophobic rage.

“You did this! You turned my son gay!”

I winced. Too late.

“And how could I possibly be to blame for this?” Heidi asked, very calmly. At least I didn’t have to worry about her too. Hopefully.

“If you had only seen what a horrible, dangerous person Gavin was I wouldn’t be in this mess. I wouldn’t be housing your fag brat and he wouldn’t have turned my son gay!” Larry screamed. 

Heidi took a sip of her water. “You are quite the hypocrite. You yell at Gavin for being a homophobe but here you are calling my kid a fag.”

I chewed my lip, wondering if I should step in. Heidi seemed to be handling herself well but I didn’t want Larry to continue yelling these things since the kids were only outside. I wished my father was here but it was Friday, he was visiting mom.

“Connor was just going through a phase!” Larry yelled, gripping his fork too tightly.

“Well if it’s a phase then you have nothing to worry about.” Heidi said.

Larry’s face was turning red and his hands were shaking. “Take you’re kid and leave. I don’t care what happens to you or him but I will not have a fag under my roof.”

“Larry-” I said, trying to stop this. It had already gone too far.

“No Cynthia, its okay. I can have the Kleinmans’ house Evan until I have enough free time to bring him up to my parents. They’re father away and Gavin wouldn’t think to watch them since they disowned me when I married him.” Heidi said plainly.

I gasped. “I’m so-”

“I regret a lot but I don’t regret marrying Gavin. He gave me Evan after all, the one good thing to happen to me.” Heidi said then stood. “I’ll just gather up Evan’s things and then we’ll be out of your hair.”

“Don’t come back and tell your kid to leave Connor alone at school,” Larry barked. 

I glared at my husband. 

Heidi rolled her eyes. “I can tell him but I refuse to make any promises. I don’t have explicit control over my kid. And what about Connor? Are you going to tell him the same?”

“Of course!” Larry snapped.

I sighed, wondering if this could have ended better if I had only stepped in. “At least take some pie, I made it for Evan after all.” I said. “Larry, how about you go gather up all of Evan’s things. You know where everything is so you’re more likely to get everything.”

Larry glared at me but grunted and stormed up the stairs. 

“I apologize for Larry. He’s…” I hesitated then sighed. “Honestly, he has no reason to act like this. You were right when you called him a hypocrite. Larry has never liked that Connor plays with girl toys. I managed to convince him it was a phase and had nothing to do with his sexuality. It could, he could just enjoy playing with those types of toys. I couldn’t care less, as long as he’s happy but Larry cares too much.”

“Gavin only cared when he was drunk or high.” Heidi divulged.

“So that day…”

“He was drunk. He’s drunk so often that his drunk is practically sober.” Heidi said.

“Wow,” I said, cutting a large hunk of pie so that the mother and son could share. “He really didn’t care?”

Heidi laughed. “He wouldn’t have married me if he did.”

Oh. “So you’re…” I trailed off, trying not to be offensive. 

“I’m pansexual,” Heidi said with an understanding smile. “I didn’t exactly grow up in the best situation and I don’t want that for Evan even if he is straight. I’ll be accepting of whatever he is but I don’t want him to miss out on something he might enjoy because of people’s constricting ideas of gender.” 

I smiled. “That is just wonderful. I would love to raise Connor and Zoe like that.”

“At the risk of sounding like the biggest fucking hypocrite ever, why don’t you? Is Larry that threatening or is it out of love?” Heidi asked.

I sighed and closed up the container. “I… I like to think its because I still love Larry but I don’t know. Maybe I’m just scared of rebelling. I never went through that phase when I was a teen so I’m not exactly sure how to go about it I guess.”

Heidi nodded and took the pie from my hands. “That makes perfect sense but jut keep in mind,” she leaned in and stared, “are you willing to risk your kids happiness because you’re scared?”

I looked down, trying to avoid her intense look when I saw her arms. “Y-you… you cut?” oh gosh that was rude. It was just… I’d never met someone like me.

“When I was a teenager. It just kinda got too much and I started. My girlfriend at the time told me to get help and tried to help however she could. She was great, too great and I just couldn’t drag her down with me. So I broke up with her and tried to take my life. But my dad found me and I got to the hospital in time. I met Gavin in rehab actually. Dating him was the final straw with my parents. They told me I should date someone who wasn’t messed up, someone who could actually help me.” Heidi sighed. “But anyway, thank you for the pie and for letting Evan stay as long as he did. I am forever grateful and if you ever need anything I’m happy to help.”

I smiled. This women was so strong, so brave. It was inspiring. “You are welcome. For what its worth, we all did enjoy Evan’s stay. Thank you for letting him stay with us, even if it wasn’t the safest place.”

“The important thing is that he’s still safe. Trust me, something would’ve happened by now if Evan was with me or even the Kleinmans’.” Heidi said. “I’d better get Evan.”

“One more question!” I blurted. “Does Evan know you used to cut?”

Heidi gave me a sad, understanding look. “I had to tell him. He took it well enough and knows not to make fun of people with scars or even just recent cuts. He also knows that he needs to tell a trust-worthy adult if he ever feels the urge.”

That was better then anything I could come up with. “O-okay. Thank you.”

Heidi smiled - still sadly. 

“It’ll be okay.”

It was so quiet I wasn’t even sure if she had said anything, not to mention she turned away immediately after.

EVAN PoV  
I stood when Mommy came out, holding two bags and one of Mrs. Murphy’s containers. I knew I was leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um I'll update soon... maybe. Hopefully you liked the chapter despite it not being all innocent and fluff.  
> but i was wondering if anyone was interested in seeing any other pairings from me. But I'm only willing to write about characters i know for fear of messing them up and getting criticized.  
> pairs:  
> EvanxConnor - Dear Evan Hansen(obviously)  
> DracoxHarry - Harry Potter series  
> NicoxWill - Percy Jackson series  
> VictorxYuuri and YurixOtabek - Yuri on Ice  
> KeithxLance - Voltron; Legendary Defender  
> AdrianxMarinette/Marin - Miraculous Ladybug
> 
> So if you're interested in seeing any of these ships from me let me know. Um, i'm cool with most aus if you wanna suggest some, though don't worry too much about that cause i have a list. Though i had a really fun idea for Evan and Connor (hint: deaf!au)


	22. He Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's really short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for being awesome!

CONNOR PoV  
Evan wasn’t supposed to be leaving. Mother hadn’t said anything about him leaving. What about all of his stuff? How could Evan be leaving? 

“Evan?” I asked, hoping he would know something, anything.

He turned to me with a sad smile and hugged me tighter then ever before. “I’m leaving Connor,” he said, not letting go.

I gripped Evan’s shirt in my fists, trying to fight back the stinging tears. “I don’t want you to go,” I whispered.

“I’m sorry Connor, but Evan has to leave. Your Father has too much work to be helpful and Pa can’t keep up with all three of you,” Mother said.

“What about you Mother? Why can’t you help Evan stay?” I asked. I was crying now. I felt kind of bad for crying on Evan’s shirt but I didn‘t want to let go. Father said tears and snot ruined shirts and he always gave me tissues to use.

Mother didn’t answer right away. She waited like she didn’t know what to say. “I have work too Connor, and cleaning the house. And the lawn has to be taken care of. And I can’t watch any of you very well while I’m cooking. I have lots to do, I’m sorry Connor, I really am.”

I tucked my head down into Evan’s shoulder and cried, holding him closer.

“I-I-I said… I said I-I w-w-would pro… protect you,” I tried through my tears.

Evan rubbed my back like Pa and Mother did when I got hurt. “But I have to protect you too.” He pulled away and I clawed at him, trying to keep him with me. “Goodbye Connor.”

Evan turned to his mother. “I’m sorry,” I said. What did I do to make Evan leave?

“It’s not your fault Connor,” Mrs. Hansen said.

I nodded but didn’t take my eyes off Evan. At least he was crying too. 

“See ya later Evan,” Zoe called. 

Evan smiled sadly again. “Goodbye Zoe.”

Mrs. Hansen and Evan turned to walk away. I ran after them and hugged Evan from behind, crying harder. Evan held on to my hands until I pulled away. “I WILL see you again Evan. And I’ll protect you better then.”

“I’ll do better too, Connor.” 

And then he left.

 

He wasn’t at school the next day. Or the next. Neither was Jared. 

 

Father didn’t talk to me and I didn’t talk to him. Zoe tried to play with me but I could only think of Evan. Mother tried to comfort me but I only ended up crying. Pa was the only one who let me just sit with him. He rubbed my back when I cried, like Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to have Connor's printer fit. so... yay? I don't know, i have mixed feelings about how this turned out. I think this installment is almost finished. Not what i expected. Let me know what you guys think, if you expected something different or anything.  
> Sorry this was so short.  
> Once again, I'm taking requests for various pairings. I'm also cool with no pairing fics is you want something in that realm.


	23. The Printer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is. The printer you've all been waiting for.

CYNTHIA PoV  
Something felt off today. The sky was gloomy, promising rain, everyone either woke up late or on the wrong side of the bed. The coffee pot broke and I was out of tea bags. Zoe dropped the cereal all over the kitchen and it scared Connor so much he dropped his plate of toast, which then shattered and cause both kids to erupt into tears.

Oh yeah, today was not going to be a good day.

JARED PoV  
As soon as Connor entered the classroom I’m there. How can I not be? I’ve been waiting to ask ever since last night. Though I’d never let him know that.

“Connor, you’re coming to my party. I’m turning seven before you,” I gloated, holding out the green card Mom had told me to make. I didn’t make this one in particular, once Evan knew who I was giving it to he begged for me to let him make it. I let him since Power Rangers was on.

Connor stared at me, clutching his backpack strap. “What?”

I rolled my eyes. I don’t know what Evan sees in him. He’s no where near as cool as me. I am the insanely cool Jared Kleinman. “Here’s your invitation. Evan made it.”

Of course that snapped him out of his funk. “Evan made it? How is he? Is he really living with you?” Connor asked, snatching the card from me and studying it. 

“Yes, Evan is really living with me. We’ve been having an awesome time too,” I lied. 

Connor looked up at me, his eyes watering. What did I do?

“S-so Evan IS better off without me? Did I put Evan in danger when he lived with me?” Connor asked, clutching my Evan-made note.

This is not what I agreed to. “Uh… I’ll just…” I murmured, gesturing over to my seat, but I didn’t move. “Let me know if you can come.” I blurted and slowly retreated.

 

CONNOR PoV  
“Alright everyone, get in your seats. I’m talking to you Connor,” Miss Kara said. I pretended not to hear everyone laughing and walked to my seat, gripping Evan’s card tightly. Why wasn’t he here? Jared was back so why wasn’t Evan?

“Now the, today we’re going-”

KNOCK.

Miss Kara looked over at the door and smiled. “Give me a moment kids, How about you all take out your homework for me, hm?”

I sighed and pulled out my sentences, but I didn’t look at them. School had been terrible since Evan had left. Usually I wanted to do good and finish quickly so Evan wouldn’t know I was messed up but now it didn’t matter.

I looked up at Miss Kara and saw her talking to Evan’s Father. I clutched Evan’s card.

I don’t know why but my sadness turned to anger and I just HAD to… to break something. To see how horrible I felt. I wanted to.

Then the printer went off, getting my attention with its loud buzzing. I glared at it and I knew I had found it. The thing that I would break. I stood and stomped over to it. I grabbed it just as Miss Kara yelled at me.

“What are you doing? Get back to your seat right now Connor!”

“Or what!” I yelled back. I didn’t like her. She was always too nice to Evan. I knew Evan didn’t like her either.

“Show some respect kid, this is your teacher,” Evan’s Father said.

I grabbed the printer and pushed it towards Miss Kara and Evan’s Father. “NO!” I screamed, crying again.

Everyone was screaming, or maybe it was just me.

All I knew for sure was that I wanted to see Evan. His card was still crumpled in my hand.

CYNTHIA PoV  
We were at a stop light so I glanced in the rearview mirror to peek at Connor. He was carefully smoothing out a wrinkled green card. “So…” I started as the light changed, “do you want to tell me why you threw a printer at Miss Kara?”

“I didn’t throw it,” Connor corrected.

“That’s beside the point Connor. Why did you push it over in her general direction?” I said.

“I don’t know,” Connor answered.

I sighed. “You know your Father isn’t going to be happy about this.”

“Well I’m not happy he sent Evan away!” Connor shouted.

I nearly crashed the car. Quickly I pulled over, out of the way. I unbuckled and turned so I could face my boy. “How do you know that?”

“Pa told me.” Connor spat, not showing one ounce of regret. “I asked him why Evan couldn’t live with us and Pa said Father thought Evan was a bad… influence. But he’s not! Evan is so nice and he always says please and thank you even to people he doesn’t like, like Miss Kara!” 

Connor springing to Evan’s defense broke my heart. “Oh baby, your Father might think that Evan is a bad influence but its not true. I believe you. Your Father has his reasons for closing our home to Evan, even if they’re not very good reasons.”

Connor started deflating from furious to downtrodden. “If they’re not very good reasons why can’t Evan be with us? When I don’t have a good reason we don’t do thing I want.” 

I whined at Connor’s very good point. And of course the pout he paired with it. “I know baby, but your Father is an adult.”

“So are you and Pa. That’s two against one,” Connor said.

I closed my eyes. How was I going to explain this one. I crawled into the backseat and unbuckled Connor, pulling him into my lap. He tucked his head under my chin and I rubbed his back. “Connor, sweetheart, two against one doesn’t work with this one. Just because me and Pa outvote your Father doesn’t mean we get what we want. If we were to try and force your Father to bring Evan back, well, someone could get hurt.”

“Would Evan get hurt?” Connor asked hesitantly.

I stroked Connor’s soft brown hair. “He might or it could be someone else.”

He was silent for a few minutes and I just kept trying to comfort him. “Do you think one day I’ll be able to see Evan again?” he asked quietly.

“it’s a possibility.”

“Then I’ll stop asking. I can wait for Evan. And I promise to protect him when we meet again,” Connor said, looking up at with determination lighting his gaze.

It both warmed my heart and weighed it down.

EVAN PoV  
I stared out the window, waiting for Mrs. Kleinman to get back with Jared. The school had called and she had to pick Jared up early so Mr. Johnson was watching me while Mrs. Kleinman got Jared from school. He left me alone while he knitted and watched soccer.

I wondered if Connor liked the card. Had Jared told him that I had made it?

There! Mrs. Kleinman’s red car was pulling in the driveway. I jumped up and raced to the door. It seemed like they had been gone forever. 

I bounced a little as she opened the door but froze when I saw their sad and shocked faces. “What’s wrong?” I asked.

Jared looked at me. “I don’t think Connor’s coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so, this happened. it gets better! i promise! i can't just leave you guys hanging.   
> but can you believe i updated twice in as many days? not to mention i posted another chap on my Will/Nico fic today too. I'm on fire!  
> yell at me in the comments or whatever. let me know if i did the printer scene justice.


	24. Connor's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the short side. A little aftermath of THE PRINTER.

CONNOR PoV  
“I can’t believe you would do something like this! This isn’t like you at all Connor!” Father yelled. 

I was sitting on the couch with Mother while Father paced in front of us. Pa was reading to Zoe in his chair.

“I bet it was that Evan. He did this to you. Has you acting all crazy!” Father spat, glaring at a wall. I think Evan’s… old house was that way.

“Larry-”

“Don’t you Larry me! I will not have my son acting like this! He has to know that this kind of behavior is unacceptable and I won’t tolerate it under my roof!” Father screamed.

“Actually, Cynthia pays the mortgage,” Pa said. 

“Not helping Dad,” Mother said when Father glared at Pa.

“I’m just saying.”

I look down at my shoes while the grown-ups argue a little. Its mostly Mother stopping Father from saying things that will insult Pa.

I just want Evan back. Everything was great with Evan. We had the best snacks, no one fought, I got to be the princess with Zoe, AND Evan and I had sleepovers every night. School was even better!

“Connor, Zoe, go on up to your rooms,” Mother said, patting my back.

“You can’t just send him away! I am trying to speak with him!” Father yelled.

I slipped off the couch and followed Zoe up the stairs. “Connor, will you play princess and dragon with me?” Zoe asked. “You can even be the princess.”

Zoe never let me be the princess because she said we needed a dragon or it wouldn’t be princess and dragon, just princess…es. But Evan wasn’t here to be the dragon and Zoe didn’t make a good dragon.

“No thank you.” I said. “I’m tired.” Then I walked into my room and closed the door.

I flopped onto my bed and hugged a pillow. I know I told Mother that I’d wait for Evan but I just wanted him now. 

-

“Connor? You awake bud?” Pa asked, touching my shoulder.

“Mmm, yeah.” I said, yawning. I must have dozed. I giggled. Just like Pa when the tv is on.

Pa sat on my bed. “Connor, I just wanted to talk a bit with you. Make sure you’re doing alright.”

I frowned as I sat up. “Yes, I’m okay.”

Pa smiled sadly at me. I was getting sick of all the sad smiles. “Connor, I’m going to ask once and you don’t have to answer but I’d just like to know why you threw that printer at Miss Kara.”

I looked down at the pillow in my lap. “I didn’t throw it. I only pushed it over.”

“Well why did you push it towards her?” Pa said.

“I thought you were only asking once,” I whined, still not looking from my pillow.

“Connor, please.”

I sighed. “I pushed it over because Evan’s Father was there too.”

Pa was quiet for a minute. “Is that all?”

“Well, Miss Kara was being all nice with him and stuff. She’s kinda sickly nice with Evan too. I think its because she likes his father.” I said. “Evan didn’t like Miss Kara, she scared him. I didn’t like her either. She spent too much time with Evan.”

“So you pushed the printer towards Miss Kara because Evan didn’t like her and because Evan’s dad was there and you know that Gavin isn’t a nice man. Correct?” Pa asked.

I nodded. “Yeah, and I was mad that I hadn’t seen Evan even though Jared was at school. Evan made this for me,” I said, pulling Evan’s card from my pocket and showing it to Pa. “Isn’t it awesome?”

Pa laughed a little. “Yeah bud, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm thinking i only have a few chapters left. um, next installment i'm going to have Connor's many cousins introduced and i'd really love if you guys would help picking some names. and traits if you want to.   
> Uh, next chapter is going to be Evan's dad getting his stuff but then he still has to be sent to his grandparents so... we'll see how that goes! see you all soon. I'm hoping to post next chap this weekend.


	25. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm late, i know. please enjoy this sad blop of virtual ink.

EVAN PoV  
“I’m - I’m - I’m so s-sorry,” I cried.

“It’s okay buddy, just…” Jared patted my shoulder. “Just eat your cake or I will.”

I didn’t stop crying and I didn’t really want to eat cake while I cried. That just made me look weird. Anyone looked weird if they ate while they cried this hard.

“Evan, would you like to lay down?” Alana asked.

She was a girl from our class that Jared hung out with when Connor and I…

I sobbed harder.

“So that’s a no,” Jared said, plopping down next to me.

“It’s okay, Evan, your mom will be here any minute.” Mrs. Kleinman said. Her and Mr. Kleinman were sitting on the couch far away. Something told me Jared didn’t cry a lot with them.

Alana got up and moved to my other side. “My grandmother told me that when you lose someone, you need more people to help because you are craving human contact and only other humans can help with that.” She paused. “And time, time is important too.”

I cried. Alana’s grandma sounded very nice. I think I’d like her better then my grandma. I couldn’t believe it. Mommy had always told me that grandma and grandpa Blanc weren’t happy with her but that they would always love me. I didn’t like that they weren’t happy with Mommy. Mommy was awesome. 

“It’ll be okay Evan,” Jared said, putting his arm around me. Alana did the same and it just made things worse.

“I-I-I-I’ll never s-s-s-ee you guys a-a-ag-again,” I sobbed. Mommy gently explained that grandma and grandpa Blanc might not let me and Mommy move back here.

“That’s a lie, you’ll see us again Evan.” Alana said. “Just because you won’t be with us doesn’t mean you won’t see us. We can visit you and you can visit us! And when you’re older we can all stay together.”

I smiled though I was still crying. “Yeah.”

“Alright, but I’m not sharing a room.” Jared said.

“C-can Connor come?” I asked, calming down a little. Still, when I said Connor’s name I fiddled with the friendship bracelet he had given me.

“Of course,” they both answered.

I smiled at them and held my bracelet. “Thank you.”

DING!

“I’ll get it,” Mr. Kleinman said, rushing out of the room.

Alana stood up and helped me gather my all my things. I put on my backpack and hugged my monsti to my chest. Mommy smiled when she walked into the living room.

“Are you ready Ev?” Mommy asked. I nodded and turned to Jared and Alana, hugging them goodbye. 

“Thank you for watching him. I apologize that this was such short notice. I hope he behaved for you,” Mommy said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Of course, Evan is always well behaved,” Mrs. Kleinman said.

Mommy looked down at me with a smile. “Well thank you again.”

I waved to Jared and Alana as we drove away.

\---

“How was Jared’s party? Did you get hurt?” Mommy asked. I hugged my monsti and kept staring out the window.

“Connor didn’t come,” I whispered.

“I’m sorry Ev, but it probably is for the best.” Mommy said, reaching back and squeezing my foot gently.

I didn’t say anything. Mommy was right a lot but I really hoped she wasn’t right about this. But I wouldn’t know.

“Hey Ev,” Mommy said, “you’re dad is picking up his things from the house too. I’d like for you to stay in the car. I’ll get your things.”

I looked back out the window, playing with my bracelet. “Okay Mommy.”

 

HEIDI PoV  
“We’re here,” I announced, turning off the car.

This was real. This was happening.

“Awesome,” Evan breathed, already jumping out of the car. 

“Evan! Be careful!” I warned. Didn’t I tell him not to get out?

Evan clutched his monsti and smiled up at the white and orange truck. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car too. Gavin wasn’t outside at the moment which made me think he and Tim were still bringing out things. I walked over to Evan, placing my hands on his shoulders.

He looked up at me with a broad grin. I smiled back.

This was real.

“Hey,” Gavin called. He had a box in his hands and so did Tim. 

“Hello,” I said, pulling Evan well out of their way. 

“Dad! There’s a real live truck! In our driveway! It’s so cool!” Evan exclaimed. 

Gavin laughed. I’d miss that laugh. 

Oh God this was real.

“I can see that bud, do you want to see the inside?” Gavin asked, walking up the ramp.

Evan’s gray eyes widened. “Can I?”

Gavin smiled. I think I’ll miss that too.

“Of course bucko, come on,” Gavin beckoned. I followed Evan around to the back of the truck and helped him up the ramp.

I stared at Evan shuffling around Gavin’s things and realized I would never see this again if all went well.

This was actually happening.

I missed Gavin explaining parts of the truck to Evan. I also missed the question that followed.

“Can I Mommy?” Evan asked, smiling so wide and clutching his monsti in excitement.

“What?” I asked.

“Evan just wants to sit up front, see if he can reach the petals by now,” Gavin said with a smile and a wink.

I nodded. “Yeah, yeah he can.”

Gavin and Evan both grinned. I held out my hand and helped Evan back down the ramp, though I knew he didn’t need it.

Gavin opened the driver side door and I helped Evan into the truck. Evan sat ramrod straight, trying to peer over the wheel gripped tightly in his little hands, legs swinging furiously.

I couldn’t help it. I giggled. Then Evan giggled. Then Gavin joined in.

“Nope, still got some time,” I teased.

“Mmhmm, give it a couple days Ev,” Gavin joked with a wink.

“Hey Gav, if we’re finished here I got to pick up my sister’s medication before they close.” TIm said, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

“Yeah, of course.” Gavin said. “Alright Ev, time to go.”

I held out my arms and caught Evan as he jumped from the truck, gently plopping him back on his own two feet. I couldn’t help but feel warm when I saw his smile. I hadn’t seen it since his birthday.

I looked up at Gavin and stopped smiling. He must have noticed because his own grin became smaller, remorseful.

“Hey Ev, how about you make sure I have the snacks you want. We have a long drive, you’re going to get hungry.” I said.

“Okay,” Evan chirped, running towards the front door.

“The door is open,” Gavin called.

I heard the door slam and couldn’t help but wince. The last time I had heard the door slam had been the night I dropped Evan off at the Murphy’s, only a few hours after I had returned. Gavin had been the one to slam it then.

“Heidi?” Gavin asked, sounding worried. “You still here dar- *cough*.”

I nodded, hugging myself. “Yeah, I’m here.”

There was an awkward pause.

“So… what are you going to do?” I asked. I couldn’t help it.

Gavin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. I noticed that Tim had climbed into the passenger side of the Uhaul truck.

“I’m going to get a flat while this is still going on and then I planned on heading back… home.” He confessed.

I could tell from his tone what he had planned. “So you’re finally going to do it?” I asked.

He sighed. “Yeah, all this has been… its been eye opening.”

I smiled, though I couldn’t help but feel cheated. It takes being forced from his CHOSEN family for Gavin to rethink himself and return to his blood relatives? Doesn’t that just make everyone feel lovely.

“I’m going to move in with Lily and she’ll set me right with her sharp eye. Plus… I’ll be near Mack.” Gavin said.

I forced the smiled to stay. Lily, his sister. And Mack, his dead brother. Of course he’d want to be with them. Family he hadn’t spoken to in eight years and a deas sibling. Of course. Of course this was real.

The door slammed again and Evan was running towards me with another backpack and the cooler bag of snacks. “I’m ready.” he announced with a grin.

“Good, how about you say good bye to your dad?” I said. I was more then ready to leave.

Evan turned to his father. “Goodbye,” he said.

Gavin smiled. “Goodbye.”

I smiled tightly and herded Evan into the car. Half in the car, I looked up at Gavin who wasn’t smiling anymore. “Goodbye,” he whispered.

“Goodbye.” I said. And then we were in the car and driving and it was just me and my little guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i have like three chapters for this installment? next one is Heidi dropping Evan off at his grandparents where i'll finish up the song 'so big/so small'. then i want to do chapters from both boys PoVs that are a few weeks into their separate lives and see how they are faring and create a spring board for me to launch myself into the next installment. I might squeeze those into one chap, idk.
> 
> if anyone has any name and/or personalities for Connor's cousins feel free! I love getting you guys involved. Also, i'm thinking about Evan having a cousin or two since he's with his grandparents! Please specify if you want your suggested person to be Connor's or Evan's cousin. If you don't i'll just shove them where i think they fit so...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chap! Thank you all for being AWESOME!!!!!!


	26. Grandma Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: some google translate French. I'm sorry. I'm only just starting to learn French okay?  
> shorter chapter but i think i'm updating again this weekend

ALICE PoV (aka. Grandma Blanc)  
“It’s about bloody time,” John grumbled, hearing Heidi’s car pull into our gravel driveway.

“Oh hush. You wouldn’t be watching that football match today anyway,” I said, doing a last loop in my knit before putting it down. 

“Lydia, would you get the door?” I called to my granddaughter.

“I have that online lecture in three minutes! Have Peter do it!” Lydia called back.

“Is it Evan?” Peter asked.

“Yes, now get the cursed door!” John yelled.

I sighed as Peter raced down the hall louder than an elephant. I love my family, I really do, but sometimes I’d prefer it if we didn’t yell across the house at each other. It was a good thing Princess was currently in her kennel.

DRING!

“I got it, I got it!” Peter said, even though he was already at the door.

My black haired grandson threw open the door to let in his aunt and his cousin. “Evan! Tante Heidi!” Peter exclaimed, tackling his younger cousin in a hug.

“Hi,” Evan said.

I frowned. He sounded more… upset then I thought. Quieter too, compared to his cousins. 

“Bonjour Tante Heidi,” Peter said, moving to hug his aunt.

She smiled and hugged him back. “Bonjour.”

“Evan, viens, viens, let me see you.” I said, beckoning my grandson closer.

He looked up at his mother and hugged his monsti close. At least Heidi kept that tradition. Heidi nodded but she didn’t look up at me. Heidi took her son’s backpack, gently nudging him forward.

Evan stood next to my rocker and I clasped his face, pulling him closer to get a good look. After all, I hadn’t seen him in six years.

“Mon Dieu, look how big you are. Last I saw you were just a little bébé.” I said. He had the Blanc family’s signature grey eyes. Good, his father hadn’t tainted him too much. Though his hair was darkening, more of a dirty blonde now. He was paler than I imagined. Well, we could just stick him outside for a few hours. Fix that right up. Though the freckles were cute, I must say. He was small for his age too but if was a true Blanc puberty would fix that right up.

“Viens, sit,” I said, patting the stool at my feet. “Peter can you take Evan’s bags to his room?”

“Oui, grandmére,” Peter said, taking the bags from Heidi, “it’s good to see you Tante Heidi.”

“You too Peter,” Heidi said with a smile.

Peter smiled at everyone real quick before leaving to carry out his task.

“Heidi, my girl, come sit down,” John said, gesturing to the couch, “you must be exhausted.”

Heidi listened to John and shook her head as she sat. “No, I’ve stayed up far longer then this.”

John chuckled. “Don’t I know it. I remember when you were in collage and you didn’t sleep for almost a week due to finals.”

Heidi allowed one side of her mouth to turn up at the memory. “Mmm, I lived off espressos, red bulls, and Jolly Ranchers that week.”

John laughed. “I thought the apocalypse had started when you finally looked up from your notes.”

“Yes, well, just remember not to scream when Lydia goes through that,” I chided.

“I dropped the whole pot of coffee,” John said, still laughing.

“Is there still a stain on the kitchen floor?” Heidi asked.

“Oh yes, Dieu knows it kills your mother,” John said.

Heidi smirked triumphantly at me. She thought she had something over her mother while she was gone. How cute. Little does she know that her knowing this merely means I’ve won. My daughter is back and now its time to set her right.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *notice I didn’t say set her straight ;)
> 
> anyway, I think i'm going to update again this weekend. I'm already working on the next chapter. Things are playing out a little differently then I thought and previously stated so... yeah. i really need to stop saying things before i write them.
> 
> Once again, i'm still open to cousin name suggestions so feel free.
> 
> Love you all! thank you for being AWESOME!!! :)


	27. The Blanc Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Evan's life with the Blancs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO i feel that i might have written Evan and stuff too mature....? i apologize but i just kinda got into this chapter and i'm really ready to write them older so... sorry.

EVAN PoV  
Everyone was sitting around the big table. Grandma and Grandpa at the ends, Marc and Simon on either side of Grandpa, their wives doing the same with Grandma. Peter was sitting next to me and his father, his big sister Lydia was sitting next to me and her mother. On the other side of the table, sitting between Simon and Tia were three kids. Nicolas, Marie, and Kelsey. Everyone was older then me. Kelsey was the closest to my age but she was still eleven. 

All the kids were pretty quiet as the grown ups talked. Peter was talking a little with Nicolas, Marie and Kelsey were… playing with their food I think? But whenever an adult looked it seemed they were only eating. Lydia was trying to talk with me a little. Asking if I liked the food. If I wanted more water.

Everyone kept using words I didn’t know. And it wasn’t like the first time Jared said quirky or exasperated, more like when Mommy talked to Mrs. McClain that one time. I liked Mrs. McClain, she had a son who told me what our mommies were saying. I think his name was Lance.

“So Evan, how do you like the food?” Grandma Blanc asked.

I swallowed my mouthful of cooked peppers and onions. “It’s good.” 

Grandma Blanc nodded and the grown ups went back to talking. Just like that. I sighed in relief and ate the rest of my dinner.

\---

I rolled over again. The bed was comfy but I couldn’t fall asleep. I missed Mommy. She promised to be back on Saturday but I didn’t want to wait that long. And now it was just Grandma and Grandpa Blanc in the house with me. Peter and Lydia had left with their Mom and Dad right before bed. 

Lydia was nice. She and Peter had helped me unpack my stuff and Lydia had told me a lot about Herb, the bonsai Connor had given me. She said she’d help me figure out a watering schedule and then we put Herb in the window. 

Peter said he didn’t do plants but Lydia told me he had a green thumb, more so then all the other Blancs. Apparently us Blancs are good with plants.

I kicked off my blanket. And then pulled it back over my left leg. I thought about Connor. Connor could sleep anywhere. He fell asleep on the floor in front of the tv once. And then on a sleep over night his head was on my back and his feet were up on the wall. He never fell asleep in the car. Never.

I sighed and pulled my monsti into my arms. It didn’t feel big enough. I rolled onto my belly. Connor liked laying on my back a lot. I put a pillow on my back and snuggled my monsti. 

I missed Mommy.

 

-3 WEEKS later-  
“Yeah Jared, I’m fine,” I said, looking at my homework while I listened to Jared through the phone. 

“Alright but just let me know if we need to come get you. Alana and I already decided that you’ll live at my house one week and then her house the next week and we’ll go back and forth.” Jared said.

I smiled, coloring in one of the bubbles. Only five more and then I can go out to the garden with Lydia. She was going to teach me about nettle today.

“So are you any better at French yet?” Jared asked.

I rolled my eyes. “You asked that yesterday.”

“I know but you might have learned a new word since I called yesterday.” Jared said.

“I can count to sixty.” I said, coloring in another bubble.

“Really?! Do it,” Jared said.

“No, I’m doing homework.” 

“Seriously? You’re doing homework while you’re on the phone with me?” Jared complained. 

“Yes, I want to go out in the garden,” I said.

“Ugh, I can’t believe how strict your schedule is. Like, why do you have to learn piano? And then you have to have family time after dinner?” Jared said.

I sighed. “I get some free time if I wake up early. And if I finish homework early.”

“But piano? And family time?”

“Yeah, I don’t like piano. I’m not good at it. Grand-pére says my fingers are too small right now. I don’t really mind family time. I get to see all my cousins together.” I said. Piano was… horrible.

“You know… Connor has big hands. Do you think he’d be good at piano?” Jared asked.

I didn’t say anything. Why did Jared always talk about Connor? “I don’t know, maybe.” I snapped. “I have to go, Lydia wants some help with Princess.” I lied, looking at the big white poodle sitting under my chair.

“Okay, I’ll call tomorrow.” Jared said.

I hung up and put down the phone.

I always hung up when Jared talked about Connor. And every time Jared said something about Connor. Well, not when Alana was over. I liked it when Alana and Jared called.

“Hey Ev, you almost done?” Lydia asked, opening the French doors. She had on her gloves and her face was dirty.

“Yeah, two more.” I said, quickly turning to my work.

“Done,” I said, putting down my pencil.

“How is Jared? Was it an Alana day?” Lydia asked, holding the door open for me.

I shook my head. “Jared is good.”

Lydia did that cough thing. “So… it was a Connor day?”

I didn’t say anything, sitting on the step and pulling on my boots. Lydia sat next to me and handed me my gloves. She hugged me. “I’m sorry Ev.”

I shrugged. “Can we just learn about nettle?”

Lydia bit her lip but nodded. “Of course Ev.”

I smiled and lead the way to Grand-pére’s huge garden.

\---

“Ev, do you want to play some football?” Kelsey asked. 

Nick, Peter, and Marie were already playing keep up in the yard. I smiled, though I thought about my blades. I hadn’t been able to practice since I arrived. There wasn’t a spot flat enough for me to blade. 

“Sure, we doing teams?” I asked, putting down the piano music Grand-mére said I had to learn.

Kelsey shook her head. “No, we don’t have enough time before dinner. Just a few rounds of keep up and maybe skills.”

I nodded. “Okay, I’ll play.”

\---

“You’re Evan right?”

I looked up at the dark haired boy standing next to my seat he had two boys standing behind him. “Yeah.” Oh gosh, what did they want.

“This is Walter, that’s Marco, and I’m Cornelius but you can just call me Con,” Cornelius said with a smile. “You’re Peter’s cousin right? My older brother is friends with Peter.”

I nodded. Con. He wanted me to call him Con.

“We noticed that you don’t have any friends at school. Do you want to hang out with us?” Cornelius asked.

Con. Con. Con. Connor. No.

“I-if you don’t mind. That would be nice.” I said.

All three boys smiled. “Cool.” And then they all sat around me.

\---

“So you made new friends?” Jared asked slowly.

I swallowed, petting Princess. “Y-yes.”

“That’s great Ev!” Alana said.

“What the heck A? No its not! What if he forgets about us? He can’t have new friends!” Jared yelled.

“Don’t listen to him,” Alana said, “I think its great you have some kids to play with.”

“He has his cousins! That’s bad enough!” Jared cried.

“Go… go get a juice box or something Jared. Calm down.” Alana said.

I heard Jared walking away. “Okay, its just me now Ev.”

“Is it really bad that I have new friends here?” I asked, gripping Princess’ collar.

“Of course not Ev, its great. Jared’s just scared and jealous. He doesn’t like sharing his friends and its harder because we don’t get to see you.” Alana explained.

“Cornelius told me to call him Con,” I whispered, feeling my eyes sting.

Alana was quiet for a minute. “Con… Connor.” 

“Yeah,” I said, petting Princess again.

“Well… that’s okay. You don’t have to call him that. It… doesn’t mean you’re forgetting Connor.” Alana said.

I was crying now. “A… I’m not going to see Connor again.”

“That’s not true! Remember? We’re all going to live together and-”

“I want to forget him.”

“… Why?”

“I-it hurts. Connor was my best friend. We played everyday! I hate that hasn’t even tried to call.” I spat.

“How do you know-”

“I just want to forget him.” I said.

“Evan! Ta maman est là!” Grand-mére Blanc called.

“Venir!” I called back. “I have to go Alana. Mommy is here.”

“Okay Ev, but you should think about it first. Does Connor deserve to be forgotten?” Alana asked.

“Goodbye.” I said, then hung up, running out to hug my maman.

\---

“Oh Ev,” Mommy said, rubbing my back as I cried into her shirt. “Just because you might not see Connor again doesn’t mean you should forget him. It’s no one’s fault that you two are so far apart. And you know that I’m talking with your grandmother about taking you home. You could see Connor real soon.”

“B-but his his dad,” I said.

“Cynthia - Connor’s mom - is going through a trial separation with Connor’s dad - Larry.” Mommy said. “You don’t have to worry about Larry right now. You shouldn’t have to worry about Larry.”

“Ruh-really?” I said, calimng down a little.

Mommy smiled at me. “Really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... i really enjoyed writing this but its also kinda sad. Like... i really hated writing Evan basically moving on but i also like that 'twist'. let me know what you think about my 'twist'.
> 
> Next up we get to see how Connor is dealing with it. And we get to meet some of his big family! I'm so excited.
> 
> I have all of Evan's cousins now but i can still use more cousins for Connor if anyone wants.   
> Thank you guys for being awesome!!!


	28. The Murphy Family

CYNTHIA PoV  
I glared at Larry. “How could you be so cruel as to turn Heidi and Evan away now, after you’ve committed this much already?”

“That’s exactly it! We’ve done more than they deserve.” Larry said. “Now, what’s for dinner?”

“You know what?” I said, tossing down the towel I was using to dry the dishes. “I’m not cooking tonight. I think its more than you deserve.”

Larry paled. “Cynthia, honey, I understand that you’re upset but let’s be reasonable. We can talk this out and you’ll see why I decided we can’t help them anymore.”

Oh ho, wrong choice buddy. “So what, now you can just DECIDE things for all of us? For me? That’s not how this is supposed to work Larry. I have a job, I contribute, I’m your WIFE. We’re supposed to discuss and debate about things like this, not just talk about what YOU decided for the entire family.” I spat, stomping towards the archway. 

“Cynthia-”

“I want a trial separation.” I said.

CONNOR PoV  
Mother and Father were yelling in the kitchen again. I just ignored them and stared at my homework. 

I didn’t want to do it. Why would it matter? Not like I had Evan around to compete with. We made it a game to see who got the better sentences and stuff. Mother and Pa said I’d never done so well.

I tossed my pencil and left my books to go to my room. Maybe I could pull out the friendship bracelet I had hidden. Father was busy fighting with Mother. He wouldn’t see. 

\---

“Come on Con, play” Zoe begged. 

“It’s time to brush,” I said, ignoring my little sister asking me to play. She had been asking me since I left my homework.

“No! Play with me!” Zoe screamed.

“Zoe! Brush your teeth NOW!” Father yelled from downstairs. He’s been yelling at everyone.

“Fine, but you have to play with me tomorrow,” she said, stomping to the bathroom.

I wasn’t going to play with her tomorrow.

I brushed and went to hug Mother and Father goodnight. It was Pa’s turn to put us to bed.

“Go on up Connor, I’m putting Zoe down first,” Pa said, picking up my little sister. 

I nodded and walked up the stairs. I looked over at Evan’s room before heading into mine, waiting for Pa. I was quiet while I waited. I couldn’t help but think about how me and Evan would be giggling and joking before bed. 

“Connor?” Pa asked, closing the door behind him. 

When did he come in? Oh well. I sat up, crossing my legs under me and reaching up for a hug. But Pa just sighed and sat down next to me. 

“Connor, I wanted to talk to you about Evan. Is that okay?” Pa asked, sitting back and tugging me with him. I nodded and snuggled into his side. “How upset are you?”

I didn’t answer. I couldn’t, I would just cry. “Do you want to use the 1 to 10 scale?” Pa asked, wrapping his arm around me. I nodded and flicked two fingers twice. 

“Twelve?” Pa asked, surprised. I nodded, shoving my face into Pa’s side. My eyes stung and I couldn’t breathe.

“Oh Connor.” Pa said, holding me close for a few minutes. I sniffed, trying not to cry. 

“Connor, its going to be okay.” Pa said. “I know it doesn’t feel like it right now but its okay. Is there anything I can do?”

I nodded, still sniffling. “Can can I sleep in Ev-Evan’s room?” I asked.

Pa nodded. “Of course, but you have to walk yourself. You’re getting too big for me to carry. I’m old you know,” he said, teasing.

I tried to smile. “It’s okay Pa, I’ll walk.”

Pa tucked me into Evan’s bed. “Goodnight Connor, I love you.”

“Love you too Pa, sweet dreams.” I said, already falling asleep.

“Sweet dreams.”

\---

I huffed, shoving over my tower of blocks. It didn’t look the way I wanted. 

“Come on, that’s the eighth tower you’ve destroyed. Just tell us what’s wrong,” Jared demanded. 

I was making him mad with all my fidgeting. At least that’s what he said. “I don’t know.”

“Is it Evan?” Alana asked, not looking up from her perfect but small tower. 

I turned back to my blocks. “Maybe.”

“Jared, do you think…” Alana trailed off, giving Jared a look.

He frowned in confusion for a minute. I could tell the exact second he understood though. “Yes! I’m supposed to call today anyway. Its Wednesday,” Jared said, jumping up with a smile.

“Mom! Mom mom mom mommommom,” Jared repeated, racing around to find his mother. 

Alana smiled at me, standing. “Come on,” she said, holding out a hand, “you’ll like this.”

I let her help me up and followed her to the kitchen, where Jared had only JUST found his mother. 

“Mom, can we call Evan?! PLEASE. Connor misses him so much and I think it’ll be really great for them to talk. We’re supposed to talk today anyway, its just a little early. Please Mom?” Jared begged.

Did Jared just say he could CALL EVAN????

Jared’s mother laughed but it felt forced. “Sure.” She stood to get the phone. I think I heard her worrying about getting in trouble for this when she dialed but I’m not sure.

She handed the phone to Jared and went back to her tea, watching. Alana gently pulled me over to the table and sat me down while Jared put the phone on speaker.

It rang. And rang.

And rang.

‘this is the Blanc residence, we are unable to get to the phone right now so please leave us a messa-’

“Hello? This is the Blanc residence, how can I help you?” 

“I’m calling for Evan, can you put him on the phone?” Jared huffed.

“Is this Jared? Gosh, I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Lydia, Evan’s older cousin.” the girl said.

Jared glared at the phone and opened his mouth, looking like he was going to say some not nice things. But Alana jumped in.

“Hey Lydia, I’m Alana, another of Evan’s friends.”

“Oh yes! Evan talks about you too.”

I frowned. Did Evan talk about me?

“We’ve heard a lot about you too. You’re in collage for plants right?” Alana said.

“Yup, I’m a botanist. Well, I’m going to be one.”

Alana smiled. “That’s cool. We were just wondering if Evan is home so we could talk to him.”

“Ah no, Evan’s out shopping with his grandfather and my brother, Peter. He just left so it might be a while. We‘re pretty far from the grocery store. Should I tell him to call you when he gets back?” Lydia asked.

“Yes please, can you tell him that we called and just to call us back when he can. Jared AND I will be here all day.” Alana said.

“Alright, I’ll have him call you. It was nice talking to you two, have a good day.”

“It was nice talking with you as well. Enjoy your day.” Alana said, then turned the phone off.

I flopped onto the table, hitting my head but I didn’t really care. I wanted to cry. Mother was picking me up in a few minutes and then we were going to the airport. I wasn’t going to be here when Evan called back.

Alana rubbed my back while Jared talked. “Its okay Connor, you can come over this weekend, I always call Evan on Saturday and Sunday. We could have a sleepover so we know you don’t miss it.”

I was crying. “No, you don’t understand. Mother is taking me to see family. I won’t be here.”

“Oh Connor,” Alana said.

\---

The airport was cool. I walked through a big machine that beeped because I had on a watch Mother forgot about. The airport people were nice. They knew Pa.

I got to take the window seat even though Zoe wanted it because Mother said I’m older. And she promised Zoe could sit there on the way back. Pa also gave her his Rubik cube to try.

Take off was cool. Zoe was scared and said her ears hurt. Mother gave all of us gum. The clouds were really pretty and I liked seeing all the buildings become tiny. 

I stared out the window until the food guy came and gave me cookies. He talked with me a lot and gave me a flight sticker. He said his name was Marvin. Marvin was cool. He gave me more cookies when Mother and Zoe were asleep.

Pa took my second wrapper so Mother wouldn’t know I had more cookies. And Pa gave me a sip of his soda. I think Pa knew Marvin too.

I liked flying.

\---

“Stay here Zo, Pa can you grab that case, I think its ours - oh I’m sorry ma’am honest mistake. This one’s ours.”

I laughed a little, pulling on my backpack straps. Marvin had sneaked me another pack of cookies when I walked out and some of his personal gummy bears.

Gummy bears always make me happy.

“Calm Cynthia,” Pa laughed, grabbing the right bag. The lady glared at him, pulling her bag and gross drooling baby away.

Mother huffed and gripped her bag and Zoe’s hand. “I know, I know but I’m nervous. I haven’t seen them since Zoe was born.”

Pa smiled and hugged her. “Its family darling, no need to be nervous. Everyone else is just as nervous. You’ve all changed a lot.”

Mother took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, okay, now who’s picking us up?”

“Dennis!!!”  
“Cyn!!!”  
“Over here!”  
“Look, its Connor!”  
“And Zoe!”

I looked to all the yelling. There were a TON of people. Like… more people then in my class. When it was pick up time and all the parents were there too.

Pa smiled and grabbed my hand. “Everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter where we'll get the drive home and some introductions. Just Connor brightening up a little. And I'm going to have Evan adjusting to his new friends. More of his family too. Evan getting along without Connor.
> 
> I'm kinda upset but like... really proud and happy at the same time. You guys are awesome, just thank you.
> 
> I liked Marvin. I think I wanna make him a cousin to Connor.
> 
> Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter :)


	29. The Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late. and rushed. I'm in Flordia and had to leave for hurricane Irma. or grandma Irma as my father and I have so lovingly dubbed her. just got power back to upload this. and its rushed because i wrote it when there was no power so i was trying to finish before my computer died.
> 
> I hope you like it!

CONNOR PoV  
Pa tugged me through everyone, pointing to people and telling me their names but also telling me when they hugged me. Which was weird but really nice at the same time. 

“These are your aunts, Meara, Keela, and Tina. This is Soren and Greta, Meara’s kids. And meet Cecil, Tina’s daughter. Get over here - these three are Dylan, Jeremy, and their baby sister, Elena. They’re Keela’s kids,

“But those are just your first cousins.”

“This is my brother-in-law Bartly and his daughter Carson. The bald man with the beard holding the dog is her husband Pete and their wolfhound pup Vance. Neal is your second cousin and he has Olivia and Alistair. 

“That blonde twig on her phone is Heather, she’s a third cousin if I’ve done that right. Oh, that’s Leah, Brandon, Charlie, and Alex. They’re the teen group basically. Emmet and Shauna are holding down the fort with their dad Raymond and baby Mary. And those two are Kirsten and Kevin, the twins who Zoe will probably find the most entertaining.”

There were more people and names and hugs and just woah. I didn’t know I had this much family. Well, I’d seen pictures and Mommy would tell me stories and stuff but this was different. There were just so many people and… they were all so happy to see me. I smiled, hugging back tighter now. This was awesome.

\---

I was in the car with Alistair, Soren, Greta, Elena, Cecil, and Brandon. But Pete and Barry were in the front seats.

Alistair was nine, two years older than me. She looked the most like me, with my fluffy brown hair. Soren, Cecil, and Brandon had darker hair like Zoe. Elena had long blonde hair. She was holding a cool white cat that Greta said was a snow leopard. And Greta had one half of her hair white and the other side black, it was really cool.

But Alistair. She was loud but really funny. Big smile. Her nails were super bright teal with one finger painted gold on each hand. She was sitting next to me and somehow talking to almost everyone in the car at once. She moved her hands a lot when she talked.

Elena sat next to me too and looked really tired. Barry kept checking on her. Cecil too.

Greta sat in front of Alistair and wore cool pointed glasses. Greta said she was eleven and that Alistair and Leah did her hair. With some help from their moms. She moved her hands even more than Alistair but Soren took the cake.

He didn’t talk when he moved his hands and he was turned around so he could see all of us behind him.

“Alistair, what are you doing?” I asked, gently pulling on Alistair’s jacket.

She looked at me with a frown. “What do you mean?”

“It’s sign language Connor, Soren is deaf they’re signing so that he can be apart of the conversation. Everyone in the family knows sign language.” Brandon said. I thought he had headphones in.

I panicked. I didn’t know sign language. Was I not apart of the family? Oh no, what if I was a part of the family but once they found out I didn’t know sign language then they’d kick me out?

“It’s okay Connor, we’ll teach you. And not everyone in the family is really good at sign language yet.” Brandon said, giving me a smile.

I flushed. “T-thank you.”

“Oh Brandon! I didn’t know you had it in you!” Alistair crowed. “Looks like we know who Brandon’s favorite cousin is now.”

Brandon scowled at her and turned back to his music.

“Brandon is known for not really liking anyone in the family. They say they don’t ‘get’ him.” Greta said, rolling her eyes. “Hs always has his headphones in and is a jerk to everyone.”

“But its okay because we’re family and we love him,” Cecil laughed, “and we know he loves us back. He just doesn’t usually show it.”

Alistair laughed. “Until now that is!”

“Come on Connor, let’s teach you some sign language,” Greta said.

They spent the rest of the ride teaching me the ABC’s and how to say hello and things like that. Help was a big one. They made sure I could understand that, even if I didn’t need to say it Cecil warned me that it was important. I don’t know why everyone looked at Elena. She was sleeping now.

There was ONE problem though. When they tried to teach me how to spell my name. I panicked again. I could barley spell my name on paper. How was sign language going to be any better? But Brandon helped and gave me an ‘it’s okay’ smile.

EVAN PoV  
“Hey Evan! Jared and Alana called for you,” Lydia said when I dumped a bag of groceries on the counter.

“Okay, I’ll call them when I finish helping with the bags,” I said, heading out to get more. 

“No that’s okay. Call your friends back, we’ve got this,” Grandpa said, “don’t we Peter?”

“Of course,” Peter smiled, “go call your friends Ev.”

I sighed. “Okay.” At least it was an Alana day. I grabbed the phone and went up to my room so I wasn’t too loud while Grandpa and Peter got the bags.

They picked up almost before the first ring.

‘Evan!’ they said. 

‘You are stupid. Why couldn’t you have been home when we called earlier?’ Jared yelled.

‘Jared stop it!’ Alana said.

I’m glad I went up to my room for this call.

“What’s the big deal? I’m calling back now and its not like I missed Alana. You’re both there, I’m here so we can talk now.” I said, sitting on my bed and pulling up my legs.

‘You didn’t miss us but you sure did miss Connor!’ Jared yelled.

I gasped. “Wha-what? Connor?”

‘Yes!’

Alana sighed. ‘He’s right, we had Connor over today and we tried to call you.’

I couldn’t help but grin. “Connor wanted to talk to me?!”

‘Yes, and you missed him!’ Jared said.

I ignored his comment. “When can you have him over again? I’ll make sure I’m home! Grandma and Grandpa will understand, I’m positive. I’ll take a day off of school if I need to.”

‘Well its too late,’ Jared huffed.

I frowned. “What do you mean?”

‘Ev,’ Alana said, ‘Connor won’t be here for a long time. He’s in New York, visiting family until school starts again.’

I wanted to cry. My chest hurt. Why was Connor being taken from me again?

“Why?” I had to know.

‘Connor’s parents don’t want to be married anymore. Mrs. Murphy has taken Connor and Zoe to see family while they work it out.’ Alana said. ‘That’s how Connor explained it. Well, that’s how his mom explained it to him and then he told us.’

I was crying again. “So I won’t be able to talk to Connor until he’s back?”

‘I’m sorry Ev,’ Jared apologized. 

“Don’t you have a number to call him like you do me?”

They hesitated. ‘Ev, listen-’ Alana started.

‘We only have his house phone.’ Jared stated.

‘Mrs. Murphy never gives out her cell phone because she can always be reached at home. We didn’t think and neither did she.’ Alana explained.

‘We’re sorry Ev,’ Jared said again.

CONNOR PoV  
I laughed around my mouthful of potatoes. Dylan and Alistair had just finished an epic pun battle. Olivia and Greta had translated for Soren. The older kids were talking about some weird things. Like… pans I think. I was better off with the cousins more my age. 

I smiled and looked around at everyone. They were all so happy. People kept giving me hugs. Talking to me. Even the grown ups! This wasn’t like when we visited Father’s family at all.

“Hey Con! Guess what?”

“What?” I asked, turning to Alistair.

“YOU GOT THE WORD!” Everyone screamed and then burst into laughter. I didn’t understand what that meant just yet but I’ll get there. I was confident. These people were my family and they cared about me. They were teaching me sign language, they were teaching me how to be a Murphy, they were teaching me to be one of them. They loved me and I loved them back. And I was so, so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst tides have turned! Connor is happy while Evan is sad! HAHAHA ( T-T)
> 
> anyway, notes!  
> Connor's family is Cynthia's side only but both Pa's side and his late grandmother. Pa is Spainish while Shauna had been Irish. Both sides are very large but they combined very well. Helps that the majority all live really close so the kids got to grow up together. Um, Brandon is dyslexic too, it kinda runs in the family so a few of Connor's cousin's will have it. Alana still called Cynthia Mrs. Murphy because that's her actual last name. Her and her family kinda forced Larry to take her name because the Murphy's only had girls so no one would be able to continue the family tree like that. Pa also changed his name. Why you ask? Because i was looking up Irish last names and Murphy was at the top of the list so why change it? The 'word' game is something my friend's family does and basically you just try to get someone to say what and then they have the word and they try to get someone to say what and then pass it on. its fun and i can so see Connor's family doing it.
> 
> if you have any questions ask away!
> 
> I'm (maybe) going to take some time to plot and write a bit of the second part but I want to start a Klance fanfiction that I've been sitting on for a while. If you like Klance you might want to check it out. if you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked my horribleness but i understand if you didn't.  
> I kinda just want to know if anyone is reading my trash so just, like, tell me in the comments? I'm not forcing you or anything I just want to know. Constructive criticism is most helpful.


End file.
